Opposite Sides
by BluAyu
Summary: Hyoutei AU A romance novelist whose never discovered love comes across love abroad from the most unlikely person while the others around them are just discovering love of their own. OshitariGakuto, AtobeJiroh, Silver Pair
1. Chapter 1

**_Opposite Sides_**

**_-BluAyu_**

_(A/N: I've had this huge story idea in my mind since I actually mentioned that Oshitari was a romance novelist in Memory. I did not however, want to make another long prequel and have to follow the long line of events. So I decided to make a huge AU fic that that nothing to do with the PoT series and yet could not be made into an original work because of various reasons. The story takes place in Gatlinburg, Tennessee which is a tourist town near Sevierville. It's like…..hmm…the Southern version of Tokyo or New York. XD Anyway, point is that all of the characters are actually from Japan and actually had various reason for leaving Japan and going an ocean away and a couple (more than a couple actually) states away from home. This is also Hyotei-centric! Also, some of the shops in Gatlinburg ARE mentioned, some are not, and SOME don't even exist. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic despite it being an AU! hope this fic will actually inspire some of you to actually head over to Gatlinburg and Pigeon Forge sometime!) _

Disclaimer: The Prince of Tennis and anything else mentioned does not belong to me. >> Obviously.

**One **

"Oshitari-san, what are your plans for your next novel? Do you know where your new story will be going or will it all just take its place?" asked one reporter.

"You're quite fluent in the English language; do you have any idea of how successful your translated novels are doing in Europe as well as the US?"

Yuushi Oshitari merely smiled and pushed past the reporters. He had just had a meeting with his editor and everyone involved with his writing and now was heading home to pack.

"I'm going on hiatus. I've ran out of ideas for my next story, taking a break and leaving this city will help me relax and be ready for my next project," he called out before getting into his Honda Accord. His exit and reply left the reporters stunned and rooted the spot. There was not a picture or a sound afterward as they all stood there in one heap around the rather large building.

---

"So old friend you're going to the US?" asked Keigo Atobe who was currently curled up in a plush armchair in his fairly large house in the mountains looking down at the crowded and yet lighted city below him. Despite it being winter he could tell that this tourist city would be busy. It always was. Rain or shine, sleet or snow.

"Do you suggest me to head over there and find an apartment complex?" asked Oshitari from the other line.

Atobe smirked and leaned back on the arm of the chair.

"It's quite hard to find houses in Gatlinburg but there are hotels that have rooms that people stay in as apartments. Surely I could find you one before you get out here. You will have to pay rent but I'll help you with the first month," he replied.

Oshitari grinned.

"Then I'll be over in a couple days. I look forward to seeing you again. Ja ne."

--

Oshitari packed his laptop into its case and brought a couple mini-disks along. He packed some clothes into one suitcase and packed other necessities. He looked at his apartment suite one more time making sure everything was unplugged and off. He walked out and locked the door behind him leaving the place in utter darkness.

He was going away for awhile. Oshitari had lived in various places in Japan. He was originally from Osaka in the first place and was one of the top students in his class in junior highschool and had gotten accepted to an elite highschool in Tokyo and then was transferred to another school in Nagasaki. In college his first year he had went to Chiba to study and then decided that he was going to publish his first book. The genre being of romance.

Oshitari had this addiction to romance movies and novels since he was a teenager. It was one of those odd discoveries that he knew that other teenaged boys his age didn't have. Maybe it was the fact that he had never experienced love. Not even from his family.

Oshitari's family was strict; expected the best from their only daughter and their only son. They were not allowed to screw up in life when it came to work and school. Oshitari remembered Hoku's mistake in a piano performance once and she paid the price be being beat by someone who was a piano prodigy. When Oshitari decided he was going to be a novelist his parents could not help but be disappointed in his choice. Surprisingly they did not disown him from the family but stressed the older sister to be the best and rise up higher than her younger brother who was a tensai and yet chose a poor career choice.

In the end they were proud of Oshitari. He had become something big and was known world wide, had a various choice of girls to choose from if he wanted to marry (he didn't want to yet and had turned away all of his parents setups) and his sister was happy for her brother and yet jealous that she had worked so hard and yet would never be as good as her younger brother Yuushi.

"Leave here and become big Yuushi; but let me stay here and have my chance!" she exclaimed to him in tears just a week ago.

"Is that what you want? Your own chance?" Oshitari asked.

"But of course! I'm sick of being stressed to be better than you and none of my work not being good enough!" hissed Hoku.

"I'll leave here; I'm out of ideas anyway. I will come back here though, so work hard until then and become something Nee-san."

There was a silence and Oshitari headed to the door that night and then said, "I hate it for you. You know I love you Hoku, and I never asked for any of this. I just rebelled against Tousan and Kaa-san's wishes. Maybe you should too."

Oshitari sighed. Not all the money in the world could make him happy when his family was so torn and could not learn how to love. Oshitari had learnt by seeing other people but was pretty sure that he too could only write about it and probably would not be able to use it in real life. He did know what greed was. His family was as greedy as his sister was but he allowed it because it would hurt them in the long run and make them realize that they were wrong and that there's something more in life than lust for money and inanimate objects that when they died would have no meaning at all.

There was only him now and where he was heading to in the US. Oshitari smiled. Maybe it'd be a good time to start over on clean paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two **

"Oi, Gakuto place these in the back room," said Akutagawa Jiroh writing a couple things down on a clip board.

"Only if you help me," snapped Mukahi Gakuto moving away from the cash register.

"Sure, we've got less than thirty-minutes to open up. There's no way you could get all those boxes in there by yourself," said Jiroh grinned goofily as he pointed to all the cardboard boxes.

'Yeah, yeah, just help me get all of them in there. Less talkin' and more movin'," said Gakuto lifting one of the boxes and going around the counter to go into the back room.

Jiroh smiled. They had been best friends since highschool and yet Gakuto hadn't changed a bit not even from moving from the cold streets of Tokyo to the US where this southern populated tourist city was. It had been a hard long journey but Gakuto and he were happy to get away from what was bothering them. Gakuto loved it here, despite there not being a lot of their own race out in Gatlinburg and it being extremely cold in the winter he loved it here.

Working at this store that sold Korean and Japanese imported goods was fun. Especially for Jiroh who had a huge obsession with manga, anime, and Pocky. Jiroh couldn't deny that he grew up in Japan and was obsessed with the materials but couldn't exactly get along with people and there were just problems and that was all there was to it. Gakuto and Jiroh knew the US was their getaway. How they figured out about Gatlinburg was from an old friend who told them that it was always busy and business would be good. Especially if they were selling anime and manga that had just came out in Japan. Tennessee had anime and manga but unlike California and New York they did not get things as quickly so this was a perfect opportunity for them.

Jiroh picked up two boxes and made his way into the back room and knew that today was going to be a very long day.

--

Atobe was the one who drove him up from the airport and brought him up to his apartment up a little ways from a couple cabins. Oshitari noticed that they were high up where probably you could see the lit up tower that was in the middle of various shops.

"It's nice. It's not like Tokyo but similar to it…but it's quieter," said Oshitari as he got his bags out of the back of Atobe's limo.

Atobe smirked and led Oshitari up various flights of stairs in the large building.

"But of course. This is not Tokyo; you're not there anymore Yuushi. It's common sense. Here we are," said Atobe handing Oshitari the cardkey.

The door clicked open as he slid the card through the slot and he set his bags down in the living room. There was already furniture and a flat screen TV in there and there would probably be a bed too.

"You have almost everything you need here so don't worry about furniture or anything else," said Atobe.

"Thank you Keigo," said Oshitari.

Atobe smiled and pulled the novelist over to the sofa and both sat down.

"Anything for an old highschool friend of mine."

"It's nice to see you again," Oshitari murmured.

"You too. You've changed. A lot," replied Atobe.

"And you haven't?" asked Oshitari.

"I guess we've had our fair share of change," answered Atobe shrugging.

Both looked at each other and then started laughing madly. It had really been a long time. Atobe and Oshitari had been best buddies in junior high and highschool. They were top of their class, went to wonderful places together and despite Oshitari roaming around everywhere in Japan, they had kept in contact. Even when Atobe left for the United States leaving Oshitari in Japan, Atobe was very rich, rich enough to make long distance calls everyday and talk for hours and hours to his best friend. And it wouldn't even dent his bank account.

Atobe's cell phone rang sharply ceasing both their laughter as Atobe flipped open the flat silver phone and answered it.

"I see… Yes I understand fully. It can't be helped. Alright I'll be over right away. Bye."

There was a click of the phone being shut.

"I'll have to go for now Yuushi; business with my father it seems. Anyway, I'll leave everything else to you. Relax and have fun, if you need any help all you need to do is call me," Atobe said.

Oshitari nodded but said almost as a joke, "I'm not a child anymore you know…"

Atobe chuckled and closed the door leaving Oshitari in the quiet and somehow lonely luxurious apartment complex. He made his way into the bedroom. It was absolutely amazing, the lighting was wonderful and one wall was actually windows. There was nothing but windows hidden by curtains at the time until he opened them. It was beautiful; you could see the glowing purple-ish green tower in the middle of the city, along with many lit shops, car lights, and the glittering multicolored lights carnivals down below.

He could see the whole city but could the whole city see him? He guessed not. He was so high up and so far away from the city that it was dark on all sides except straight. Oshitari made his way into the living room and into the kitchen which was obviously a dining room too that had an outside deck/balcony. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling above the small marble and wood table it looked Italian and was beautifully painted.

Oshitari made his way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He should've expected it. No food what so ever anywhere. Not that Oshitari could live off of ice cubes until tomorrow morning but he was actually quite hungry from not having a decent meal for a day or two.

Oshitari used the kitchen phone and ordered some pizza from a random pizza place before going back to where his bags were and dragged them into his room. He placed his toothbrush and everything else that was needed for the bathroom into the bathroom. He decided until he actually got some hangers he'd leave his clothes in his suitcase. He placed his laptop on the desk that was in front of the wall next to the window but knew that the laptop would probably not stay at the desk for long because Oshitari tended to write everywhere.

That included parks and when he did take a bath in the bathroom be place the laptop on the edge of the bathtub's rim that made a perfect desk typed and made sure his hands were dry so he could type. He also prayed the laptop didn't fall into the bathtub, but it was a risk to take when you had a sudden idea come to your mind. Usually it wouldn't, it was one of the square tiled rimmed bathtubs. Only once was it close to falling and he had saved by pushing it backwards before it fell forwards. From the on he never had tried the bathtub setting again.

Still it proved that the laptop would not stay on the desk for long.

Finally the pizza arrived; Oshitari paid for it, and ate. Pizza here was better and did it paid off to know fluent English! People here most definitely had an accent, a slow nostalgic drawl that probably was the equivalent to a Kansai accent or an Okinawan accent in Japan. Back to the pizza. Finally a decent meal, it was takeout food but it tasted like heaven! Airplane peanuts and breakfast sucked, note to self to bring snacks next time. That or some instant ramen and a kettle!

_(A/N: What do you guys think so far? -is nervous- This is my first time writing about Hyoutei and doing an AU! Ooh double threat! XD Next chapter: Oshitari meets Gakuto and Jiroh! Look forward to it!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Three **

The alarm clock rang throughout their tiny little room above the shop that morning. They shared one bed since that's literally all what would fit in that room and the rest was boxes downstairs in the backroom and the front which held their shop... Bunches and bunches of storage. Jiroh nestled into the covers some more and held Gakuto close.

"Jiroh get the hell off me!" screeched Gakuto slamming on the snooze button.

"Nnngh, Gakuto….five more minutes," murmured Jiroh cuddling into Gakuto, pillows, and covers a little bit more.

"Not happening! We need to get up NOW! The shop opens in less than twenty minutes you dork! Meaning we let the clock ring for about an hour max!" protested Gakuto trying to get out of his sunset haired friend's death grip.

"LESS THAN TWENTY!" howled Jiroh getting up from the bed hurriedly and sending Gakuto off into the floor.

"God damn, it would to be a little bit caring and not knock me off the bed!" screeched Gakuto.

Jiroh gave a quick peace sign before jumping over Gakuto and went into their very tiny hall where an equally tiny closet was. Gakuto slowly trudged in there as well as they both picked out some clothes to wear. Gakuto decided he was going to wear his 'L'Arc-En-Ciel' top that had the cover art for their album 'SMILE' on it along with some dark black jeans and Jiroh deciding on a deep red button up shirt with a black vest over it and some dress pants.

Jiroh and Gakuto in full looked like normal people who people might've thought to never get along until they both saw they had a lot in common and what their personalities were like.

"Ne, I'll clean up the front of the store as long as you clean up the storage room in the back," said Gakuto.

"No problem!" said Jiroh jumping down the flight of stairs but three steps a piece. The both quickly cleaned up the minor messes left from last night and then unlocked the doors. The first customers ended up being a group of teenaged girls; one with dark black hair braided in a complicated style, the other was a platinum blonde haired girl with the most beautiful green eyes. It was their usual customers that came by once a week who lived up in the cabins above them in the mountains.

"Hi Mukahi! Anything new?" asked the black haired girl.

"Morning. Not much really that you haven't already got sadly. We finally got Ayumi Hamasaki's new album in though along with a card set for Full Metal Alchemist. But you can look around and see for yourself Madi," answered Gakuto shrugging.

Jiroh grinned.

"He's not a big fan of romance novels Madi and Evan but, Yuushi Oshitari released his new one!" he exclaimed happily.

Both girls squealed in delight.

"Surely you saved us a copy!" Evan exclaimed moving her ponytail out of the way.

"But of course; you are regulars here after all. This one is in Japanese but surely you'll have no problem in reading it since you both are quite fluent, but if you see any help with some of it just ask me," said Jiroh handing over a rather thick novel over to them.

Evan and Madi's eyes glittered excitedly at they looked at the sapphire blue book in their hands.

"I can't wait! Oshitari-sensei is such a talented novelist! If anything he has an amazing girlfriend who's extremely lucky!"

Gakuto who was over by the cash register made rolled his eyes. What was up with the novelist and women? Geeze, who ever thought of a guy actually writing dripping with sap stories that probably were horribly written? Gakuto wondered what the guy was like…

'Feh probably a priss who's egotistical little bastard and is afraid to break a nail.' He thought with a smirk.

Both girls paid for their book and took their fangirling else where and Jiroh glomped Gakuto from behind.

"What's up with you and that guy? You've never even read his stuff!" he said.

"Normal guys aren't supposed to like that sort of stuff," said Gakuto.

Jiroh made a cute little pout and asked, "So I'm not normal?"

Gakuto gave a knowing little evil grin placing his hands behind his back as he walked.

"I dunno, maybe."

"Meanie!" exclaimed Jiroh.

--

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Hey Keigo, do you know where I can shop for some Japanese food? Snacks that sort of stuff because I heard that I'll have to go the Kroger and obviously I can't until my car gets shipped out here and that's not for a week."

Atobe laughed at the slightly irked tone in his friend's voice.

"And of course you need to live for a week," he said.

"Damn straight I need to live for a week," repeated Oshitari.

"I'm a bit busy right now, but I'll send my butler Kabaji up there to lead to one of the shops I own down there that sells a bunch of Asian imports. Be ready in about thirty minutes," Atobe ordered.

"Alright. Thanks," Oshitari replied.

"No problem. Ja ne!"

Click.

Oshitari was already ready to go out for the day so he waited until he heard a ring of his doorbell. He opened the door to find a huge man standing before him. He had a gorilla-like face that looked as well tired as it did brainless…

"Kabaji right?" asked Oshitari.

"Usu."

There was not a word down to the shop. It had been like a quiet little game of follow the leader through crowds of people going out for lunch or going out for more sight seeing. Oshitari spotted a lot of places he wanted to see that included the large glass like aquarium that was entitled "Ripley's Aquarium". There was actually quite a lot of "Ripley's" which included a 'Believe it or Not' museum. There were other shops that sold clothes, various trinkets and souvenirs, along with dimly lit arcades and delicious looking restaurants with a whole line of waiting people from the inside and outside.

They stopped down at the end of the street and Kabaji silently pointed to his left to an alley way that had only two doors going down to two different shops. Oshitari started to walk down the alleyway until he heard the deep baritone voice ask, "Will you be okay by yourself? Do you need me to wait?"

"I think I know my way back, you may return to Atobe now. I'll be okay, thank you for asking," said Oshitari.

"Usu."

Kabaji disappeared into the crowds of people and Oshitari walked into the small shop. It was dimly lit, a mini-lamp on the counter where the abandoned cash register was. There were shelves aligned with many books in Japanese titled and English. There were DVDs on the opposite shelf, and a rack of CDs and other trinkets. The only food source that Oshitari could find though was the small packages of Pocky on the counter that obviously looked like someone's snack or probably lunch.

A boy with deep orange hair came out of the backroom and noticed he had a customer. He had a boyish face that instantly lit up as he spotted Oshitari.

"Sorry for making you wait! Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the boy grinning goofily. He looked actually; no older than Oshitari maybe a little younger.

"Ah, my friend sent me here and I was trying to look for some food here but it seems like I can't find any," answered Oshitari.

"Oh all that is in the backroom, I'll let Gakuto help you with that! By the way you're not from here are you?" asked the clerk.

Oshitari chuckled at how the kid actually spotted that out so quickly.

"Looks like I'm caught. Yes I just moved here from Tokyo," he replied.

"Sugoi! Ore-wa, Jiroh, Akutagawa. O-namae-wa nan-desu ka?"

Oshitari smiled and quietly introduced himself, "Ore-wa namae-wa Oshitari-desu."

"SUGOI! Oi! Gakuto-kun, you have a customer! BE NICE HE'S IMPORTANT!" Jiroh called out happily.

Oshitari couldn't help but turn a little pink; he wasn't used to such attention even if he was a worldwide famous novelist. Oshitari was lead into the backroom by Jiroh and made his way out because some other customers came in. The novelist looked around the room. It was just a dull brick walled place with a couple of shelves, three fridges, and boxes stacked at odd angles in the room. In the center of the room was tiny looking male with burgundy red hair quickly scribbling some information on a clipboard.

"Eto…"

The boy's head shot up finding someone else in the room as well as him.

"You must the important person," he said.

"And you must be Gakuto-san," replied Oshitari.

"Mukahi-san," the boy corrected.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said Oshitari.

Gakuto rolled his dark blue eyes and placed down the clipboard and walked over to him.

"So Important person, what are you here for today?" he asked.

"Food. Do you mind if I look around?" questioned Oshitari.

"Go ahead, just don't steal anything," said Gakuto going back to what he was doing.

Oshitari looked around the place finding Kasugai gummies, soy sauce, green tea candy and ice cream, ramen, Pocky (he had a fetish for any type of chocolate), onigiri, and some bento that he could place in the fridge.

"Excuse me, but do you stock rice?" asked Oshitari. He knew there was no way that they could store any kind of meat in this store but rice shouldn't be too hard…

"No, there's a place down on the other side of town that sells the rice but everything else is here," replied Gakuto. He glanced up from his clipboard.

"You're…new here aren't you?"

"Yes; I'm from Tokyo," answered Oshitari quietly.

"Cool, you seem like you're from Kansai. Whenever you speak I can hear a little bit," pointed out Gakuto.

Oshitari smiled at the tiny redhead and was impressed that he could even hear it even with the English.

"I was born and raised in northern Japan. Osaka. I've been all over the place to be exact though, but I moved here from Tokyo," he explained.

"Kanto. I'm from Tokyo too but during Junior Highschool I moved to Chiba and then after highschool I moved here so tada, that's my story Important-san,"

Oshitari started laughing at the name.

"Oshitari, Yuushi-desu."

Gakuto's dark blue eyes went wide and he snapped out of if.

"I'm guessing you're friends with Atobe," he said darkly.

"Yes, we're friends."

"You've met the wrong people," said Jiroh from the doorway.

Gakuto went over to the other side of the room to avoid the whole situation.

"What do you mean by that?" Oshitari questioned.

Jiroh once bright look turned stony at the mention of Atobe in the conversation and Oshitari braced himself for the worst knowing that Atobe could be heartless sometimes.

"Let' s just say that he tried to rape one of our friends not long ago. Thankfully our friend was tough and doesn't take shit from anyone," Jiroh explained.

Oshitari paled and his heart stopped beating. Atobe tried to rape somebody? When did this happen? When did Atobe turn so cruel? He was so shocked that he had stopped the bag of Kasugai onto the floor.

"I-I didn't know that…"

"Well now you do. Atobe wanted to make him love him and our friend didn't have feelings for him," Jiroh snapped.

The dark haired male sighed and pushed up his fake gold rimmed glasses up the brim of his nose.

"Please, Atobe is a childhood friend of mine, and he has no right on what he did… He gets really big in the head where he thinks nobody should reject him. You don't know exactly… But despite that, he is a nice person; I'll see if I can stop it as an old friend of his," he said.

Jiroh silently nodded.

"Are you finished looking here?" asked Gakuto walking out of the small dimly lit room.

Oshitari followed and paid for his stuff. He walked out of the store stunned and shocked. Things were different now weren't they?

(Notes: Moshi Moshi: Hello on the telephone in Japanese short for "Moshiagemasu Moshiagemasu" which basically means "I am going to tell you".

Sugoi! Ore-wa Jiroh, Akutagawa. O-namae-wa nan-desu ka: Jiroh is basically introducing his self right here. "Awesome! My name is Jiroh, Akutagawa. What is your name?" Sugoi meaning "awesome" or "cool"

Ore-wa, namae-wa, Oshitari-desu: Basically meaning "I am Oshitari.")


	4. Chapter 4

******_Four _**

Oshitari walked up to Atobe's mansion after dropping his things off at his apartment. Despite the long walk being way too long AND cold; the walk helped him take things off his mind and try to figure out what the hell was going on… He entered the estate to see a dark haired male with long hair with the fronts pulled back. His eyes looked furious and we stormed out.

"Fuck you Atobe!" he screamed.

Atobe made his way to the gate grinning lazily at the male looking confident but a little bit scary in some ways. Oshitari never had seen him like before. .

"You already have sweetie," he called out.

Oshitari blinked.

"This is why I hate your guts! I try to be nice to you despite what you did to me and yet here you are thinking about nothing but-"he began but the noticed Oshitari standing in between the two.

"We'll save the talk for another time. Don't bother me until you get your fucking priorities straight," he continued.

The man walked past Oshitari murmuring a small, "Excuse me." Before exiting the place with a quick stride in his step.

Atobe chuckled.

"Quite a lovely figure na Yuushi?"

"And just who the hell was that?" Oshitari asked flatly.

Atobe grinned, "Jealous are we? I never knew you to be that way…"

"No seriously, who was that?"

"Ryou Shishido. A mere peasant compared to us; but he does amuse me in so many ways. It's a shame he's so stubborn and can't accept the fact that he has feelings for me," answered Atobe shrugging as they made their way into the den out the mansion.

"So that's the person Jiroh told me about. The person you raped," said Oshitari.

Atobe looked shocked a whirled around.

"So his little friends already told you about that night? I assure you it wasn't a rape… Shishido was drunk and ended up coming onto me and so I ended up being dominated by him. Shishido not remembering thought I raped him afterward when clearly he was the one who came onto me and I allowed it because I loved him already," he said.

"Explains why you're infatuated with him," muttered Oshitari.

Atobe smirked and led Oshitari down the estate grounds.

"Must I say they're quite some lovely people out here in this city," he said.

Oshitari rolled his dark eyes up the sky and sighed.

"You realize that man doesn't have feelings for you don't you? He may have came onto you when he was drunk but let me assure you that a drunken person is completely different from a sober and sane person," he explained.

"Aren't you into anyone Yuushi?" Atobe questioned.

Oshitari looked taken aback and his face flamed as he looked away. Not one girlfriend… Nobody at all… Nobody wanted him and most of the people he ended up being set up with; he wasn't interested in them. It had always been a plan to get Oshitari to marry another wealthy family to obtain a family status and assure inheritance.

"Not as of yet no…"

Atobe quietly chuckled and moved close to Oshitari capturing a dark blue lock of his bangs in between his fingers.

"It's a shame really Yuushi… Do you know how many admirers you have? How many women would want to be with you? As well as men….?" He asked.

Oshitari looked horrified and pulled away from Atobe. When Atobe was this close you could smell the alcohol emitting from him… Atobe was drunk dammit!

"Keigo you're drunk and you're trying to come onto me!" Oshitari stated plainly.

"Shut up Yuushi and c'mere," drawled out Atobe.

Oshitari moved away again.

"Talk to me when you're in the right state of mind Keigo; I'm agreeing with that man…you're not fit to talk to when you're like this," he said and with that he whirled around and exited the place and made his way down the hills and down to his apartment within thirty minutes. He went into his apartment and sat…and thought…and even wrote a little on his laptop before heading out again when it was dark to head out to dinner.

The Hard Rock Café seemed like the hottest place to be at; at the moment anyway so Oshitari ended up waiting for an hour for table where it was crowded being entertained by various people and the music. Finally the buzzer rang telling him that his table was ready. He had actually requested a bar seat since it was just him and he didn't want to take up and booth or a whole table for just himself.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked a waiter looking strangely familiar, His hair was tied back into a ponytail and dark brown strands framed his face.

"Oi, Oi, Oi, you're that guy I saw at Atobe's earlier!" he hissed out surprised.

Oshitari blinked.

"Uh…yeah. I heard about you from him…but he was drunk at the time," he replied.

"Yeah no shit he was. Atobe is always like that when he's depressed. You tend to ignore it unless it gets out of hand," said the waiter.

"Him depressed? I've been friends with him since junior high and he has depression?"

"Heh, you're quite some old friends then, I've been friends with him since I got here but he tended always to be drunk after I told him that I didn't have feelings for him. I don't think he's been rejected before so…I try to help him," explained the dark haired male.

"Ah, sorry for not introducing myself, Oshitari, Yuushi," said Oshitari holding out his hand.

The waiter grasped it and looked a little shocked.

"Shishido, Ryou," he replied.

"Margarita please…salt around the glass if you don't mind," ordered Oshitari.

Shishido grinned.

"Comin' right up. Oi Taki, get me the Margarita salt will you!" he called out before grabbing a glass and getting out the mix. The drink was quickly blended together in the most talented way. Shishido could twirl the bottles of mix around and uncap the making the mix slosh into the icy, salt rimmed glass. Instead of using a spoon or anything to mix the liquid be spun the glass into on the counter a couple times and handed it to famous novelist looking extremely proud.

"Thank you," said Oshitari almost speechless.

A short-haired male with light dirty brown hair and eyes smiled.

"Shishido's damn amazing with drinks. I have no clue why he doesn't just open up his own shop rather than be hidden away here," he said.

"Taki…" groaned Shishido rolling his eyes.

The little brown haired male grinned and gave a peace sign.

"I'm just telling the truth. I mean what's better than to brag about your talents to the biggest romance novelist in the industry?" he snickered.

It was Oshitari's turn to roll his eyes.

"Honestly; it was amazing but I'm not exactly that famous now," he answered.

"Yeah and I'm Camui Gackt," muttered Shishido walking off to serve another customer.

Taki laughed even harder.

"Don't mind him; he's always that way."

Oshitari shrugged it off and ordered some food. Once again he was entertained by the dimly lit but crowded room and its televisions showing various music videos.

_What Shishido Meant by This: Basically this translates to "Yeah and I'm as famous as you…" Meaning Shishido knows better to know that Oshitari isn't famous. Shishido knows Oshitari is famous and is being sarcastic about the matter and says, "Yeah and I'm Camui Gackt." Basically meaning yeah and Shishido is as famous a Gackt…yeah right. XD _


	5. Chapter 5

**_Five _**

Oshitari woke up to the sound of his phone ringing loudly from bedside table. Its bluish light blinked from the distance and the sun glared into his dreary eyes. Oshitari felt for the phone and finally grasped it and flipped it open.

"Moshi Moshi?" he mumbled.

"Yuushi…?"

It was the long drawling voice of Atobe.

"Yeah?"

"Hey I wanted to say that I was sorry for yesterday… I got way too drunk and started doing things that were out of the ordinary; to make it up to you meet me downstairs at your apartment around twelve?" responded Atobe quickly.

Oshitari grinned and his eyes were adjusting to the light.

"Sure. I'm glad you came to your senses. You were absolutely insane," he said.

He could hear a little sigh from the other in and a little bit of what sounded like,"Yea…I know."

"Hey it's eleven thirty Keigo, if you want me out of bed and dressed we better hang up now," he pointed out glancing at his digital clock.

"Alright, see you in a little bit," said Atobe.

"See you."

Oshitari slung himself out of bed and got dressed and ready to go out in the large crowds. It was a sunny day outside. The sun streamed in from the white curtains making the room whiter than ever. His silver laptop gleamed from the open window and he decided to go into the kitchen and hang around on the balcony until Atobe's car arrived. Oshitari unlatched the lock on the sliding door and stepped out. It was warm and only a little claming breeze.

The long white limousine pulled into the parking lot and Oshitari made his way outside to meet his friend who was awaiting him in his luxurious car. The butler Kabaji opened the door and greeted him. Oshitari greeted him back and slid into the limo across from where Atobe was sitting cross legged and glass of champagne in his hand.

"Afternoon," he said quietly.

Oshitari nodded. The ride was awkward for awhile; there was the odd silence between good friends who really didn't know what to say to eachother.

"I don't get it Yuushi, you're a romance novelist and yet you don't do romance," said Atobe breaking the silence.

Oshitari blinked and looked startled.

"What the hell brought this up! And since when were you so concerned about my love life?" he sputtered out.

Atobe chuckled and has a grin on his face as if he knew something that Oshitari didn't know.

"I want to see you happy Yuushi, that's all. You write so much about love and lust that it's so clear you want somebody to love you and make love to you. Yet you've never had any type of date or anything; I keep wondering what makes you tick! As your friend I should know!" he explained in an almost playful voice.

"What about you Mr. I'm-so-concerned-about-my-best-friend's-love-affairs? I don't see you having a woman hanging off your arm," snapped Oshitari.

"I'm bisexual. I love girls to death and would take notice in them if I found someone right, but men just seem so much more attractive. Plus I already have somebody and his name is Shishido Ryou!" protested the overconfident male.

"What you have is a guy you feels sorry for you because you're so depressed that you drink alcohol to wash away your sorrows!"

"EXCUSE ME! Who told you that?" screeched Atobe almost sloshing his beverage all over the place.

"Shishido himself. He cares about you Keigo, but he doesn't love you like that," answered Oshitari.

Atobe sighed and his eyes went all gleamy.

"Hey, you're going to find somebody Keigo; I know so! Not someone who wants your money and charm but someone who loves you for you. You just haven't found that somebody yet," comforted Oshitari, his voice going a little softer.

"Don't try to comfort me Yuushi… I will never find somebody who wants me for me," murmured Atobe.

"I promise you, if you don't find somebody I will for you. And I'll make sure that person is perfect for you in every single way."

"What about you? Can I promise the same?" Atobe asked.

Yuushi nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, sure."

-

Both friends exited the café they spent the first hour of the afternoon in. For it to be winter it was nice and warm oddly enough. Atobe had warned though that it would backfire tomorrow and maybe even snow if the weather felt like doing so. Oshitari didn't believe it though; he'd have to see it to believe it.

'Oi, Keigo…a shojo manga I've been reading...it's out. Can I go and see if the shop has it?" asked Oshitari.

Atobe rolled his silver blue eyes and nodded.

"You and romance," he muttered following Oshitari into the alleyway.

Oshitari opened the door to the shop to find Jiroh placing some books on a high shelf and Gakuto typing some things up on the laptop that was up on the counter.

"Ah good afternoon!" exclaimed Jiroh not looking back but when he did he looked shocked, the little red head behind the counter in contrast looked furious.

"Good afternoon as well," said Oshitari bowing slightly. He had to pinch Atobe's forearm to get him to do the same.

"What are you here for?" asked Gakuto in a flat tone.

"I was looking for the latest volume of Nana," replied Oshitari.

Jiroh's mood changed and he grinned brightly.

"Ooh Nana! It's on the shelf right there; we just got the shipment the other day ago so there should be a copy left!" he exclaimed happily bouncing off the ladder into the floor but stumbled a couple feet face-forward into Atobe who caught him right before the sunset haired boy fell to the floor.

"A-ah! I'm sorry!" Jiroh apologized.

Atobe shrugged still holding onto Jiroh, his fingers nestled into Jiroh's springy curls while Jiroh face was resting on his chest.

"You should be more careful when you're on ladders," he said quietly.

Jiroh nodded and pulled away from Atobe.

"I-is there anything…I-I can help you with?" he stuttered out.

Atobe cheerfully smiled, Oshitari glanced from the manga he was looking at. He hadn't seen Atobe like that in a long time…

"You don't happen to have Kimeru's new CD out would you?" he asked.

"A-ah yes…K-Kimeru, we have it," murmured Jiroh leading Atobe to the CD rack. Gakuto snickered and behind his hands he also asked Oshitari, "Find the sap you were looking for?"

Oshitari smirked and held up the manga before heading to the counter where he paid for it.

"Why the hell did you bring him here?" muttered Gakuto in a low voice that only Oshitari could hear.

"He was out of it; depressed. I wanted to settle some crap that's been going on lately. Don't worry; Shishido is out of this now," replied Oshitari just as quietly.

Gakuto's dark blue eyes went wide.

"Y-you don't even know us and yet you…"

"I know Keigo; consider this as something done between friends Mukahi-san," said Oshitari shortly before raising head up and smiling cheerfully at Jiroh and Atobe who were looking through the CD rack happily chatting.

"You have such a small store. I've sent my butler down here before but I've never seen it for myself," said Atobe quietly his eyes not on the CDs' but the easily excited boy before him.

"Eto, we make due… It's something my friend and I enjoy so there's no loosing in this business!" exclaimed Jiroh happily.

Atobe chuckled.

"Here's the CD, thank you for looking for it for me," he said.

Jiroh blinked and the slowly nodded as Jiroh rang up Atobe's stuff as well. Atobe placed down a fifty and Jiroh was about to look for change when Atobe said, "Keep it. It's triple for helping me."

Jiroh's brightly lit eyes went wide in shock.

"There's no way I could keep all this for just one little CD!" he protested.

Atobe smirked.

"I'm a rich man kid; this isn't even a dent into my account. Keep it. Buy you and your friend something nice," he said.

Gakuto looked shocked too.

"Come on Yuushi," said Atobe grabbing him by the arm and out of the store.

Oshitari started cackling when they were in the limo. He was laughing so hard that tears poured down his eyes.

"You're never generous like that Atobe! What the fucking shit went on back there!" he howled out between laughs.

Atobe looked annoyed and pink tented his face.

"Don't' act stupid Yuushi! I just felt like giving a way a fifty!" he shouted.

"Pfft and your kindness too? When you go out anywhere else you act like you're better than any other person in that place and complain the whole way through!" protested Oshitari grinning.

Atobe looked away.

"I liked him…." He murmured shyly.

"Jiroh?"

Atobe nodded.

"He acted so much like a child that it wasn't even funny. It seems like he had no worries at all that the person who seduced his friend was there. And the conditions they were in, that store is so small and yet there's so much in there and so much to maintain," he explained.

Oshitari's teasing smile turned into a soft one.

"I've never believed in love at first sight Keigo, but how you described Jiroh…it seems like you want to get to know him better," he said.

"Don't be stupid Yuushi! I already warned you once. There's no such thing as love at first sight. I envied his careless-ness about the world around him; that's all. I liked him for that nothing more," said Atobe straightening up.

Oshitari rolled his eyes.

"Are you afraid of falling in love with a lower classed person than yourself?" he asked.

"What do you call Shishido then?"

"But he's beautiful enough to become a model if he chose," pointed out Oshitari.

Atobe's eyes brightened. He looked as though Christmas came early.

"You just admitted that Shishido was beautiful!" he exclaimed.

Oshitari turned a little pink at Atobe catching him; yes Shishido had a wonderful face and body. He could probably get whoever he wanted if he were interested in somebody. The novelist knew that he wasn't interested in Shishido though.

"Yes, but Jiroh is too in his own way. Everybody is. Someone needs to teach you that Keigo," he answered boldly.

There was another one of those long silences. Oshitari had no idea what they meant in the eyes of Atobe of even in the eyes of himself, all he knew is that this awkwardness was about them changing and growing up over time and not being able to adjust to it.

"My mother told me that…before she passed away," whispered Atobe his voice had that tremble in it that meant if he didn't hold back strongly he'd break and cry like a piece of glass being smashed with a stone. Oshitari knew that Atobe's family was torn apart from one another by just not caring about one another or there being a death in the family. Oshitari understood that. Atobe's mother died when he was fifteen years old and Atobe had taken it hard. It ended up being a huge dramatic event of her jealous twin sister poisoning her wine. It was the reason Atobe moved to the US and to this city. He no longer wanted to be a part of the drama. He still maintained his relationship with his father, because he was often called a 'Daddy's boy'. That was one close relationship he had with his family; but his father was always away on business and tried to make it up to his son.

"I don't want to make you hurt Keigo by making you think of her; but take those words of hers and use them," said Oshitari.

Atobe gave a broken smile and then threw himself onto his friend in the limo and hugged him tight before breaking down to cry.

"I hate being this way in front you but I hate not being able to feel!" he cried out. Oshitari's arms wrapped around his best friend and held him close.

"Then_ feel_ Keigo, feel. Feel what you have to do in your heart… Nobody is stopping you from doing anything."

With those words the usually egotistical male sobbed even harder and the novelist let him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six **

"Gakuto...," whined Jiroh crawling even closer to the small redhead on their bed.

"What?" snapped Gakuto.

Jiroh pulled the covers around both of them and made Gakuto curl up with him before continuing to speak.

""Oshitari-san seems like a nice person you know? Shishido told me," he said.

"Shishido told you what?" asked Gakuto his voice sounding muffled as his face was in Jiroh's shoulder.

"That he tried to settle things between him and Atobe. That Oshitari-san and Atobe are really good friends and that Oshitari seemed concerned for anyone or any thing that needed help or comfort though," Jiroh answered.

"Helping is another word for 'What's in it for me?' Jiroh. Atobe is a bitch. Simple. Oshitari is a little fuck that likes to make twelve year old girls orgasm by a couple simple words. Case closed," Gakuto said in a dull voice as if he could careless about the two rich males.

"It's called romance and I saw you sneak a look into one of his books!" exclaimed Jiroh grinning.

Gakuto turned red and being caught, "To see if he was a twisted as I thought he was. My theory was proven correct!"

"Gakuto, his stories are beautiful. Before you go saying I'm in love with him, which I'm not, he's experienced love before and don't you just envy it? Gakuto….Mukahi I know you've never felt it before or experienced anything like that. By reading his stuff it's like he's giving a piece of his heart away or his readers or calling out to a lost lover," said Jiroh.

Gakuto snickered.

"Prove it to me Jiroh that he'd a heart full of joy like you say he is," he laughed out. Love was bullshit. Love was a substitute word for lust, attraction, and anything sexual. Love was an illusion and nothing more and people loved to deny that.

Jiroh grinned darkly and pulled out a pure white book from his bed with the title, "Call Out to Me".

"I'll read his latest one to you. The part where the main character Kei admits his love to Yuei and since you can't feel by words, I will help let you feel…"

"What the hell! Y-You're going to do something stupid like touch me are you!" screeched Gakuto.

"Ssshhh." Jiroh's lips were close to Gakuto's shell shaped ear as he did that and Gakuto was about to open his mouth to say something probably around the lines of 'fuck off' if it weren't for Jiroh reciting, "This was what Kei comforted Yuei with as she was leaving for her home country back in Vietnam. The girl cried on his arms for a long time and Kei held her close feeling as much pain as she was feeling." Jiroh's arms wrapped around Gakuto holding him close like Kei, the book character, most likely would.

"Yuei, I never have gotten to tell you… But I have no choice now and now it'll probably hurt you even more by me saying this when you have to leave tomorrow. I love you; I can barely stand it right now knowing that we'll be apart tomorrow."

"Yuei cried harder and whispered those sweet words of,"I love you too." And that night Kei took her to with him in fear that she would whisked away after tomorrow. He touched her all over. He kissed her. And most of all loved her."

Jiroh kissed Gakuto shortly just with his lips and nothing anymore deeper than that before continuing, leaving his friend stunned.

"His hands traveled to where her breasts were and made her feel good with each stroke. One hand traveled down to her stomach his finger circling her navel knowing that it would both make them laugh because of the joke in which everything sexual was emitted from the navel. What a stupid joke Madi make up to them…"

Jiroh's hands made the same movements that he described the book character doing. He only had one hand free because one hand had the book but one hand was more than enough for Gakuto who was too stunned to even move. He kept feeling those hands on him and his heart had felt like it was beating one-hundred-miles-per-hour. Gakuto knew if this went any further he most definitely would be able to feel without any type of physical help from Jiroh.

"Stop!" he exclaimed pushing away. Jiroh blinked and looked a little shocked as well.

"I'm sorry Gakuto…maybe I should've started at a different spot. I just wanted to prove to you that…" he began.

"Just shut up Jiroh! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Jiroh sighed.

"Can you imagine feeling that way, Gakuto?" he asked.

Gakuto turned pink again and looked away again.

"I dunno…"

"Did it feel good…?"

"I'm not telling you. Not with you it didn't! Maybe with somebody else!" Gakuto snapped before laying back down trying to not get all close to his friend after that.

Jiroh gave a small smile and turned off the lights.

"I am sorry," he said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oyasumi."

--

It was karaoke night at the Hard Rock café. The stage was lit and actually there had been a couple of foreign performances at the restaurant despite it being out in the south. Two girls one with blonde hair and the other with deep brown hair had just preformed something of 'Morning Musume'…the popular song 'Say Yeah' that had been in a couple years ago.

Some of the audience was impressed with others were left confused that such a place was performing such songs at an all American restaurant. Another guy preformed an odd version of a popular song that was out. Taki smirked as he went up stage.

"I see much of our audience is impressed by how many different language songs we've had tonight! It shows how much the tourist town in the deep south has evolved culturally in the past years. Our next performance is by me, myself! Let's all get our groove on to 'Natural'!" he exclaimed.

Shishido rolled his eyes. Taki was such a dork sometimes… I mean who listened to some European pop band from 2000 anymore? This whole karaoke night was for the two girls in the back. There names were Madi and Evan who ended up being friends with Taki. This is also why there were so many J-Pop songs in tonight's show. It impressed the audience though… English or Japanese…or hell even Spanish as one employee had went up to perform something of Shakira's doing a horrifying impression of a belly dance. It didn't matter what song it was. As long as there were subtitled romaji available for those who dared to plunge into such a language. That and if it had a good beat it'd probably be attempted to be played a couple times despite the screw ups.

A silver haired boy then stepped up on the stage looking nervous as ever. Those chocolate brown eyes showed everything as he gripped the mic in both hands.

'Poor kid; he must have been forced up there by his friends.' Shishido knew that the customer had no friends. This boy had been there for a whole month staying nine o'clock until closing time. Even though he ate only one meal and had water he still stayed and didn't chat with anyone. His eyes had been on Shishido a lot. When his eyes weren't on him he was furiously scribbling things on a notepad. Shishido wondered what he was doing up on stage like that.

"I'll be performing The Gospellers 'Mimosa'," he said quietly.

And then he sang. Shishido was drawn in by that very second when his voice sung out the first verses. This guy was talented. His voice was strong and smooth and if he was nervous and shy before he sure wasn't now. The last lines were drawn out and Taki goofily grinned as the boy departed from the stage and hide back into the corner of the room with a glass of water in his hands.

"Our last performance for the night is by our lovely Ryou Shishido!" he called out loudly on the mic. Twice as loud cheers filled the room as Shishido screamed, "Who the hell said I was singing!" But of course that wasn't heard. He scowled and made his way over to the stage but then decided to put on one hell of a show since he was up here. That kid was watching and he show how wanted to impress him even though he had no idea why…

He picked out a song and smirked. Nittle Grasper should rile up this crowd. Especially the two people they had set up this whole party for. Madi and Evan were crazy about the band and this was most definite going to make some fan girl squeals to be heard from the next block over. A couple whistles and catcalls were heard over some applause as he was on stage and threw his apron off since he'd look like a retard singing with that thing on.

Guitar came in as well as the techno beat for 'Sleepless Beauty'. Shishido sang his heart out and moved on the stage making many girls scream in joy. The beautiful male's eyes though were on the silver haired boy in the corner of the room who was nervously fiddling with the metal cross on his neck. He wanted to impress the boy so badly and had no idea why…

Shishido let his long dark brown hair loose from the cord that held in hair together and fall down in waterfalls down his back. He fell to his knees, one hand on the wooden floor of the stage and his legs slightly spread and he placed meaning into the last notes of the infamous song; intimidating Ryuichi Sakuma's infamous pose. There were cheers and the boy in the back of the room looked stunned as well as many others looking the same exact way. He lifted himself from the floor and retied his ponytail to keep his hair back while he worked.

He exited the stage and many people surrounded him and praised him for such a performance. Not once did the boy from the corner go over to congratulate him. Yet his eyes were still on him, glittering more than they ever had since Shishido had noticed him going to the restaurant every night for some dinner and a drink.

Taki smirked as he saw Shishido move back over to the bar to mix drinks again.

"Now that's what I call a show! What? Did you find a lady to astonish in the crowd?" he asked teasingly.

Shishido turned pink in the face.

"Back off Taki!"

"Ooh so there was someone you wanted to impress!"

"No! It's nothing like that! I just wanted to give a good show that's all..." Shishido defended.

Taki cackled and started making a beverage for a customer.

"Last time you preformed the Spice Girls…this time you perform to Nittle Grasper and made so many suggestive movements that you had all eyes on you. There's a difference," he pointed out.

Shishido gritted his teeth.

"If there was a difference it would be none of your business!" he muttered darkly.

Shishido soon was free from Taki's prodding as he got off of work. He exited the front entrance only to find that silver haired boy on his knees crying as two guys stood over him grinning at eachother, "Now don't be like this babe…"

"He's not your babe, hands off my boyfriend," said Shishido.

(_A/N: XD Way too much Gravitation on the brain! None of the artists I mentioned DO NOT belong to me and there'd probably be no karaoke nights at the Hard Rock café. If there was half the songs wouldn't be in Japanese. Madi and Evan's fault was my reason in the story but… XD My real reason is that I don't listen to a lot of English music anymore. Anyway Nittle Grasper…aka. Kontani Kinya! I rather have used Nittle Grasper as the name because this is….anime world here and I'm as much of a real life person as I'm sane. Meaning I have to real life in me at all if you get the picture… We've already figured out who the silver haired pretty boy is right? We'll figure out more about his AU past soon as well as some other things. This was the only way to really introduce our Silver Pair so forgive me! > -bows-)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven **

"He's not your babe. Hands off my boyfriend," said Shishido.

The silver haired boy's head shot up to see him standing in front observing the whole scene.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't that sexy bartender Shishido Ryou. Quite a performance you gave us on stage there; but I didn't know someone as good looking as you had a boyfriend," said one of the guys. How he knew Shishido's name, Shishido didn't even wanna know…

"No shit I have a boyfriend and the only one whose allowed to call me sexy is him. The performance was directed toward my sweetie-cakes not you two, might I add. So why don't you go play with yourselves before I kick ass and take some names," suggested Shishido.

"Ooh damn. He has some spunk Vincent! You sure you're not willing to share your baby-doll with us? As well as you at that matter?" asked the other guy a drawl in his tone.

"As I told you, fuck off," snarled Shishido.

Both men smirked and walked away quietly before anymore hell could be raised.

"A-ah, I'm sorry to get you into all of that!" sputtered out the boy bowing.

Shishido softly smiled and helped him off the floor.

"No problem. Is this why you've been in here for the past.." he began.

"Yea…They've been stalking me for a month now. They can't harm me in a public place and I enjoy it here at the café, so there's no real problem unless I get somebody involved," explained the boy.

So that was this kid's reason. He was being stalked and met here every night because it was always crowded here.

"I saw your performance, you sing well," said Shishido.

The boy blushed madly and looked away.

"Y-You were amazing Shishido-san," he murmured.

"I never caught your name by the way. You know me but I don't know you yet," pointed out Shishido.

"Otori, Otori, Choutarou," replied the boy.

"Pleasure! I didn't mean to startle you with the whole boyfriend thing. Forgive me. It was the best way to get rid of those punks," said Shishido.

Otori turned a brighter shade of red.

"I-It's not a problem. Anyway, thank you Shishido-san," he said turning away.

"You'll come back here tomorrow night won't you!" called out Shishido from the sidewalk.

Otori looked shocked.

"Well…um…"

"I'll give you a ride home right now since I'm off if you're walking. That and if you'd like, to ensure you'll be here tomorrow, I'll ride you over here tomorrow night as well," said Shishido.

Otori gave a weak smile.

"I'd like that," he said softly.

--

Oshitari's fingers glided from one key to another as he typed up the beginning of a story furiously. He had to get his thoughts and emotions out some how. So much had happened in a matter of four days in Gatlinburg that it seem he had been there for a whole month more than a mere week. It was dark outside but he had left the windows open but his lights off in the apartment as he wrote. He would stop ever so often to think or to stare outside at the now dark city; as many things were closing up for the night. He wondered if Atobe would be okay.

Despite them being best friends and being there for one another, there were distances. Too many distances to be precise... Some of the distances were explained. Time had passed by, they had grown up… But there were other distances between the two that Oshitari couldn't explain and knew that Atobe or somebody else would have those answers.

Oshitari remembered why he was here. There were many reasons. To let his older sister Hoku have her chance at becoming something big and their parents become just as proud of her.

Then there were the other reasons. To figure out what Atobe had been doing since they had last been together. Obviously a lot of things to be here and to know people who hated him and liked him. There was also the writing in peace without the press up on you idea that was the first priority. That and to find an adventure. And maybe to find someone… Oshitari had no clue whom that was yet, but he prayed eventually that he'd be able to find someone who would stay by him eternally. Oshitari wanted to fall in love.

--

Shishido grinned as he stopped by the small apartment on his motorbike. Otori had exited the building looking nicer than usual. A clingy black t-shirt with some various kanji designs down the side was on him as well as some black jeans and some sneakers. As usual the silver cross hung around his neck. He smiled shyly as he made his way over to Shishido who took off his helmet to speak to him.

"You look nice," he said.

Otori blushed a little at the compliment.

"You do too…"

Why the hell did this sound like a date to Shishido?

"Get on, we'll be able to talk more when we get there and I start working," order Shishido to try to get off their current subject of awkwardness. He handed Otori a helmet and rode off. Otori clung onto Shishido's body for warmth and just to make sure he didn't fall off the bike. Both were stuck in the usual evening traffic until finally they got there, Shishido parked in the parking space for 'employees only' and chained his bike to a water pipe to make sure his bike wouldn't get stolen.

The entered inside the already crowded restaurant, the music tonight was twice as loud. Just because it was by a new artists that teens and even adults loved. Damn Taki for burst everybody's ear drums with the singer who wasn't even that good.

"Sit near me while I work," said Shishido dragging Otori over to the bar. He went over on the other side and made some drinks while taking the boy.

"Yesterday….you told me you were a journalist."

"Yes. I do articles for the magazine 'Depth'. But there is also another reason I'm out here…" explained Otori his dark chocolate eyes casting down upon the shiny wood surface of the high bar table.

"And what might that reason be?" asked Shishido leaning in towards him. He placed his two fingers below Otori's chin to make the boy look up.

"To find my brother. My…half-brother. He's supposed to live near here or here. It's my main reason for leaving Japan and getting a citizenship over here," answered Otori.

"I thought your name sounded Japanese! That's odd, this town has been attracting a lot of Japanese lately. It's good culturally for this town though; the south is very sheltered about other races of people and cultures. Which part are you from?" Shishido continued to ask grinning.

" Hokkaido, Northern Japan."

"Awesome. I've only been to Japan once; it seemed like a nice place to live," said Shishido as he made another customers drink.

"Once? You look and sound very Japanese as well," said Otori blinking.

"My father is Japanese. My mother is from the US. I'm basically what most people call Asian-American or a half-breed if you deal with crueler terms," said Shishido.

"Explains a lot. Do you….Wait. Nihongo, hanashimasu-ka?" asked Otori quickly.

Shishido laughed.

"Hai, Doko-de Eego-o benkyou-shimashita-ka?" he answered.

"School. It's required. Where did you learn to speak Japanese?" asked Otori.

"My father. Mother and father are very fluent and my father refused to let me speak English inside the home when relatives came over to visit us in California. Once he refused to let my mother and I speak in English inside the household because we were so out of touch with our Japanese and my grandparents from his side of the family were coming over," explained Shishido.

Otori laughed. Really, to have just met they were really beginning to already become friends.

"How long have you been in the United States?" Shishido asked sliding a drink across the table. The contents didn't spill on the table once.

"A year."

"Wow, and your English is very fluent," Shishido pointed out.

"Your Japanese is…quite well…to be someone whose not from Japan," complimented Otori.

Shishido grinned cheekily. Someone whose not from Japan hm?

"Arigato gozimasu."

The crowd got larger and eventually Shishido ended up having to move all over the place and talk less to Otori who did what he usually did. He watched him work, but this time it wasn't from afar. Both had a lot in common, Shishido knew he himself was pleased. Otori was so sweet and quiet and probably was very educated and talented at what he did. Shishido had no clue how they had actually became such fast friends… It just happened as if they had been acquaintances that had ran into eachother and began to talk. Why did Otori watch him? Why did he like watching? Shishido found his job just to be a living. He could easily become a model. No problem, bunches of scouts had came after him actually. Matter of fact Shishido had previously been a model. That's how Shishido had met Taki in the first place. Both were from the family ties; and Taki's dad ended up being a photographer. And then… There was that day. When he was about raped by Taki's father because he was so beautiful. Taki had nothing to do with it even though it was his father, and he took all the blame. Shishido did know that this is why Taki stood by him even though he really really didn't have to.

Both stepped down from the limelight to work regular jobs like any regular person would instead of being people who could've been of value if they had stayed where they were at. Shishido knew what he was doing though. He may be a pretty boy, but that sure as hell didn't make him dumb.

_(A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. - I wrote this story back in December so I'm basically two stories ahead and my writing style has changed a lot seven almost going on eight months of time. I'm glad that for those of you who are reading it are enjoying it! I had fun writing this! Ah just to give you a little over-view of how long this story is going to be! The thing on the compy says...it's 51 pages long...Nineteen chapters! Ah! I feel so lazy! Usually my stories go from 20 to 25 chapters long! Hopefully my newer fics will make up for this one! Anyway, see you next chapter!)_


	8. Chapter 8

******_Eight _**

Oshitari was thrilled to have his car back! When he got the phone call from the exporters he jumped for joy and waited outside all day for his baby to arrive in the parking lot. Oshitari had two babies. Forget his Honda Accord. It was staying home. Oshitari had to bring his Mustang Convertible. Yes it was an American imported car that he gotten in Japan. And it probably wouldn't be a huge big-whoop deal out here because Oshitari saw those cars everywhere. I mean Atobe even laughed at it saying who wanted that cheap 2005 model?

Oshitari laughed bitterly. Atobe was the one able to afford the Ferraris'. The kid actually had two. That didn't count his Lamborghini and Bentley. Oshitari one day vowed to jack one of Atobe's cars. Maybe throw some eggs on it during Halloween or something. Smash out a window or two and steal the rims. Atobe probably would find out though; so that was a far off dream.

Either way the novelist was thrilled to be able to head outside of town. With Atobe's help of course. Atobe first had to scream bloody murderer at him when Oshitari drove on the wrong side of the road; about having a head on collision with a Volvo. What the hell? It wasn't Oshitari's fault that everybody but Americans drove on the right side of the road and they decided to flip-flop it.

The highway was HELL. Not to mention Atobe was one of those people who would complain about everything you did wrong when you drove. That and give you a heart-attack. He was like your father teaching you how to drive.

"MERGE! What thehell are you doing! You need to do a u-turn to get on the other side of the road to get to the grocery store!" howled Atobe.

Oshitari smiled grimly. This was the last time he EVER drove with Atobe in a car… Psh, never went out for things anyway in the first place. He usually got Kabaji to pick up things for him; he had to DRAG Atobe out of his mansion to go with him because well; Atobe knew his way around here...

"It just means I have to make a u-turn at the next light dammit," he snapped.

"But you would've saved time by-" began Atobe.

Oshitari slammed on the breaks and pushed the gas pedal at the same time make the car burnout on the concrete before going to the next light; making a very sharp u-turn making Atobe's face hit right into the passenger window.

"What the fuck Yuushi!"

Oshitari cackled as he pulled into the grocery store's parking lot and lunged for a front space parking.

"It's not funny! I swear to God. That's the last time I EVER be in a car with you while you're driving!" screeched Atobe.

"It's the last time I let you be in the car while I drive. Fuck helping me find my way back, shit I'll ask for directions and you can walk your ass home," swore Oshitari loudly.

The two bickered their way into the store and stopped once they were inside the public place. Oshitari quickly found the foods he had been looking for and paid for them before once again being tortured. In the car. With the diva beside him.

Oshitari started up the car and instead of there being an argument that awkward silence came to play.

"Oi, I'm sorry for being a bitch on the way you drive," muttered Atobe finally after they were halfway back.

"Sorry for freaking you out," replied Oshitari shortly.

Oshitari raised the roof of the convertible as they got on a clearer part of the highway exchanging his fake rimmed glasses for his designer sunglasses.

"Eventually somebody is going to figure out you're here," pointed out Atobe.

"We'll wait until that eventually comes then," answered Oshitari.

"I swear you worry about nothing! I dunno maybe you should wear sunglasses and a hat so you're not looking so obvious!"

Oshitari about laughed out loud at that idea. Okay reporters would eventually find him. Who cares? He wasn't that famous here as he was in Japan, surely to goodness he wasn't.

"Oi, Yuushi. How about we show off in my Ferrari?" asked Atobe.

"You just said you didn't want me caught," pointed out Oshitari.

"Yeah but you have sunglasses on and shit I'll even let you drive. You might pick up a girl or two on the way or something," said Atobe smirking.

"So this is impress some girls?" Oshitari asked as they headed up the mountains to Atobe's manor.

"Or guys, whichever you prefer," added Atobe.

"Shut up!"

--

Jiroh and Gakuto closed the shop down early to head out for some dinner. They usually did this every Sunday because they never really got to go out except on Sunday and Wednesdays because of work. This was their little treat for the week. They walked down into the crowds trying to figure out where they wanted to eat.

"Wow! A Ferrari. It must be someone rich!" exclaimed a guy next to him.

Both Gakuto and Jiroh's heads snapped over to the right where a couple feet a way in the midst of all the traffic jam in the center of the city was a black Ferrari with gold plated rims.

"Atobe," said Gakuto dully as they also noted the hood was down and two males sat in the car. The first one in the passenger seat was Atobe looked laid back and his egotistical aura could be felt from here. The driver. Well the driver ended up being a dark haired guy with light blue tented sunglasses that were framed by unruly hair.

"Oi, you-know-who too," murmured Jiroh into Gakuto's ear. The redhead blushed already figuring out a second before hand that the driver was famous novelist Oshitari Yuushi attracting attention to himself by driving the overly expensive car.

The car stopped in front of a restaurant and both the writer and own of the four expensive cars and owner of probably half of the shops here stepped out of the car and into the restaurant, Atobe on his cell phone and instantly a gorilla faced man arrived seconds later guarding the dark car with his life.

Jiroh grinned and pulled Gakuto across the street and in front of the restaurant.

"Jiroh! NO!" hissed Gakuto.

"Just to at least say hi!" exclaimed Jiroh dragging his friend all the way into the restaurant. They made their way past the employees who about protested on letting them in until they saw who they were speaking to. Best not to upset Atobe or they'd loose their job…

"What a coincidence seeing you guys here!" said Jiroh lowly and excitedly as he made his way over to Atobe and Oshitari's table. Atobe looked rather startled and blinked when he saw Jiroh.

"Ah, you're dining here as well?" he asked.

Gakuto about opened his mouth to protest until Jiroh said, "Yup!"

"Then join us," said Oshitari giving them both a warm smile patting the table to gesture to the seats across from them. Gakuto again could not stop himself from turning hot in the face! What the hell! He didn't like Oshitari…he just….had weird reactions around him that's all!

They both slowly took a seat.

"Thank you," murmured Gakuto his head bent low to avoid eye contact with Oshitari….and Atobe.

"Yes thank you very much!"

Atobe snapped his fingers and a waitress hurriedly walked over to their table.

"I have two other arrivals with me tonight. Bring menus please," he said. Psh, at least he added a please.

"Yes right away sir," said the waitress hurrying off and then came back with menus. Jiroh and Gakuto already knew what they'd be getting from such a restaurant.

"Lasagna for me and a coke please," ordered Gakuto.

"Spaghetti for me and coke as well," said Jiroh.

"I'll have the ziti special for tonight and an Italian ice, strawberry, one shot of alcohol," answered Oshitari after a couple minutes.

"I'll also have Spaghetti and iced tea," said Atobe right after.

The waitress repeated the order and said their meals would be served momentarily. Drinks came minutes later.

"So, Oshi-tari-san…how do you like it here?" Jiroh asked playfully.

"I like it here, it's a bustling city but it's still calm and collected place. Not to mention it feels like I've been here much longer than a week," said Oshitari.

"Hehehe, and the weather has been warm lately despite it being winter time! Usually it's quite cold out; just watch us get a blizzard in a couple days!" Jiroh pointed out jokingly.

"Let's hope not. Business will still continue but it's definitely not pleasant for me or for customers when it's cold out," said Atobe taking a sip of tea.

"Jiroh's crazy, he loves the snow. Ignore him," said Gakuto flatly.

Oshitari laughed. Gakuto could be so amusing. He always stated the obvious in the most interesting ways. Adding crazy and ignore him and…probably a bunch of other adjectives to the obvious as well when he spoke.

"I am not crazy! I don't like when it gets so cold that you can't open the door because it's frozen in between the frame and the actual door!" Jiroh protested.

"It seriously gets that cold?" asked Oshitari.

"If it gets cold enough. We're in the mountains after all," said Atobe.

There was another silence between them where scrapes of forks on plates and chatter filled the place as well.

"The car outside is yours isn't it?" Jiroh asked.

"Mine." Said Atobe.

"You act so proud so proud about it Atobe. Try to be at least a little modest or not brag about it in front of them," said Oshitari.

Jiroh lightly poked Gakuto beside him.

"Aw! Don't worry about it; a cool car is a cool car! Atobe-san has a right to brag about it!" he said.

Atobe smirked.

"Damn straight. I don't see anybody else here owning four cars that not even one person could afford for just one," he supported.

"Hey Atobe; if your so proud about it get Kabaji to take back the Ferrari, and bring the Bentley so after dinner we can bring these two back to their place," Oshitari said.

Gakuto head snapped upward at that and protested, "No it's okay. We can walk home…"

Oshitari who still had his shades on, grabbed a breadstick from the breadstick basket that had been placed on the table and made the tip of the breadstick nudge at Gakuto's lips wanting the to part so he could make the boy eat it. He was so damn tense tonight compared to Jiroh….

"It's way too cold at night to walking all the way from here to your house; where-ever it is. Now 'ah'" said Oshitari.

Gakuto parted his lips and teeth and Oshitari slid a bit of the length of breadstick into his mouth holding it until Gakuto's lips were just an inch or two away from Oshitari's fingers. Oshitari moved his hand away and behind his glasses Gakuto swore he saw a glint in those dark eyes of his.

The food arrived and everyone was so pleased to have food. It smelled good so it probably tasted good. Gakuto ate happily; not having a bite to eat since yesterday his stomach needed this!

In the middle of the meal Atobe called Kabaji telling him to bring the Bentley and then continued to eat.

"Thanks for going through all the trouble you two!" Jiroh said.

"Not a problem. You'll have to tell us the direction to your apartment complex," said Atobe.

"Ah, it's the store," answered Gakuto slightly embarrassed. He hated admitting to people; rich people especially, that he and his best friend lived in the upstairs storage room where there was a tiny hall, closet, and one bathroom upstairs for use.

Both Oshitari and Atobe looked shocked.

"No way! It's way too much of a little space to even live in!" exclaimed Atobe.

"Eh-heh, we're living," Jiroh answered.

Dinner was soon finished as they argued on and on about living quarters and other topics. The four headed outside and got into the Bentley that was already receiving stares. They all got into the backseat Jiroh deciding that Gakuto was going to sit in his lap… Kabaji was driving this time.

"Downtown to the Import Store," ordered Atobe.

"Usu."

Gakuto was blushing again from being in Jiroh's lap. He was cramped between Jiroh and Oshitari to beat it all. God damn this was just unfair as it got!

_(A/N: Ah sorry for the OOC-ness. I had to place some humor somewhere in this story before it got too serious. XD Ah I could imagine Atobe throwing a bitch fit over having to go shopping for food and being in a bad mood because he was in an outdated car and his friend was driving. -snicker- Anyway, things canget only better after this chapter! Thanks for reading, I'll update soon!)_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nine _**

"Here we are," said Jiroh bouncing out of the car carrying Gakuto.

"Hey put me down!" shrieked Gakuto squirming out of Jiroh's grasp and pouncing almost cat-like onto the ground. Jiroh laughed bout it even saying he looked like a cat.

"Hey, you guys can come inside and have some hot chocolate for bringing us back here," said Jiroh fishing out the keys.

"Don't mind if I do, Kabaji park the car and watch after it," said Atobe getting out. Oshitari rolled his eyes and got out of the car as well. Now replacing his sunglasses for his regular fake glasses since it was a night time now. Jiroh unlocked the door and they made their way inside. They went into the backroom where Gakuto pulled out four wooden crates and a tatami mat. Everyone sat on their knees and Jiroh went over the sink in the other corner of the room. In one cupboard was some coco mix and started so boil some water on a kettle.

"I hope we're not being a burden," said Oshitari politely.

"If anything we have for you guys, you haven't been a burden at all. Sit back and relax and Gakuto entertain them while I make some drinks!" called out Jiroh.

"What is there to say?" asked Gakuto quietly.

Oshitari reached over the crates and felt Gakuto's forehead making Gakuto jump and fall backwards at the innocent physical contact.

"You've been flushed all evening...and you feel quite warm. You are feeling okay right?" asked Oshitari.

Gakuto nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine; it might be because I'm cold," he responded quickly.

"Liar. You're blushing!" called out Jiroh.

Gakuto turned even redder and looked horrified that Jiroh would gut him out like that! Atobe smirked.

"There is a difference between a flush and a blush and obviously your friend knows you well enough to be able to tell when you are blushing or not," he said.

"I'm just cold!" snapped Gakuto.

A jacket was draped over his shoulders and Gakuto tensed up his eyes going wide. He hadn't even noticed the blue haired male getting up from the table.

"He has no reason to be blushing so he must be cold. It's not good to be that way when you have such a small form like he does," Oshitari pointed out his eyes not even meeting Gakuto's but Atobe's. Oshitari made his way back over towards the other side of the make-shift table and by then Jiroh was done with the hot chocolate and was serving it.

Jiroh happily made conversations with both rich males as if he had known them all his life with Gakuto quietly sat there nodding occasionally to a question. Finally both Atobe and Oshitari got up from the crate-table and said that they both must be leaving as it was getting late. Gakuto and Jiroh followed them outside to their car.

"See you Atobe-san, Oshitari-san!" called out Jiroh throwing a hand up to wave.

Gakuto gave a slight bow and wrung his hands together nervously, "Yes. Be careful on your way home."

Oshitari chuckled and made his way over to Gakuto; he was way too close to the burgundy haired male's liking. He planted a kiss on Gakuto's forehead making Gakuto's dark blue eyes go wide and swore that red was going to be his permanent color.

"I hope you feel better soon Mukahi-kun. Goodnight," he murmured before getting into the car. As soon as the car made it's leave and both Jiroh and Gakuto were inside…Jiroh cackled loudly clutching his sides.

"The fangirls will be loathing you tonight Gakuto! You should've kissed him back!" he teased.

Gakuto glared at his best friend.

"It wasn't that way at all!" he protested stamping his foot on the floor.

"Then what was it _Mukahi-kun_?" Jiroh asked with a smirk.

Gakuto turned red.

"Shut up Jiroh!" he shouted heading upstairs. What just happened? He though as he touched his forehead… What was he thinking? Did…he have feelings for him? Blush. This was so confusing and if it was love Gakuto was going to go jump off the tower in the center of the city!

-

"So you've finally found yourself someone to seduce?" asked Atobe grinning as they were in the car.

"What makes you think that I'm seducing him?" Oshitari asked with his own question.

"You placed your jacket around him and left it with him. You fed him breadsticks out of your hands. You touched and kissed his forehead ever so lovingly. Not to mention you called him Mukahi-kun," listed Atobe.

Oshitari was surprised. That was a lot of signs wasn't it? He didn't even realized he did that much…

"Okay, I'll admit that I'm attracted to him. Sort of how you like Jiroh I guess. We barely know anything about them though and it just seems odd," he said.

Atobe nodded.

"Both are gorgeous and so out of our reach," he breathed out dramatically.

"How about we try to get them Keigo? We've both found someone that we're remotely interested in and we might not know them well but if we keep visiting them and befriending them then…maybe they'll have feelings for us too," suggested Oshitari.

"Yuushi, the one thing we need to do is make the two so desperately sexually frustrated that they'll want us in body, mind, soul, and heart. Just befriending them won't do it. We have to physically let them know that we want them," said Atobe.

Oshitari was shocked again. Now…who was the romance novelist again?

"Alright it's agreed. We want them and we're going to try to get them," said Oshitari.

"Might I say congratulations to us for making our first step," said Atobe with a grin on his face.

--

Gakuto slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom feeling extremely flushed. He turned on the light and closed and locked the door. He couldn't believe he was going to do this but….it hurt not to do so…. He hadn't done something like this since a long time ago and couldn't believe he was getting into such a dirty habit again. He imagined a certain novelist kissing him to his lips down to his throat. Gakuto closed his eyes leaned on the wooden door his hands traveling down his own chest wishing they were Oshitari's hands instead.

'He'd probably be a lot more talented with his hands than I would be… He does like romance stuff after all...' Gakuto thought as his own hand made its way under his shirt only to tease one of his already erect nipples.

'I'd want his mouth to be right here and his hands… I'd want him to tell me he loves me and is attracted to me…'

"Nnngh…" He squeezed the other nipple as well.

'Most of all, I'd want him to take me away from all my worries and sorrows. I'd want to be with him…. I want to be able to go back to Japan again and maybe he'd help me find a place for Jiroh… Then Oshitari and I could live happily and he'd whisk me away in his arms and love me forever….'

Gakuto blushed again feeling ridiculous about feeling this way and wanting someone he barely knew. He was attracted to him though… There he admitted it. He had fallen in love with the handsome sap. And at the moment wanted to be loved and pleasured by him more than anything else. But he wasn't here…

Gakuto threw off shirt and let his hands caress is chest his breathing hitched as his hands traveled town lower to find the waist of his pajama bottoms. He pulled them down leaving him in nothing but his underwear.

He felt like a damn teenaged girl doing this sort of thing! He flushed even more as his hand brushed against his clothed erection and he slid down the wall to where he was on his knees.

'Would he want me like this?" Gakuto thought.

'Would he think of me a disgusting if he figured out I felt so strongly about him? This is his entire fault in the first place…'

"Yuushi…" he murmuredclosing his eyes slowly...

'I'm going to make a mess in here….'

Gakuto shakily stood up…slid off is underwear and made his way over to the shower where he turned the water to where it was freezing cold.

"I won't go any further with myself until it's you who's touching me Yuushi," he whispered before stepping in the shower shuddering as cold water hit his body.

_(A/N: Ah! This is rated Teen! I swear! XD It doesn't get farther than that! So I felt no reason to rate it higher because that's only scene that's really well... Yeah, you get my point! Thank you guys for your kind words and reviews. I'm currently working on another fic! I'll actually two fanfictions ahead of this story if you can believe that. -laugh- My next story is called Double-Edged and it will make you cry. I finished it a month ago and I hope after this is finished that you'll like it. Unlike this one it is going to be Seigaku-centric, angst-y, AND it follows the series. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter! -hugs you all-)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten **

"Thank you for taking me with you this past week." said Otori bowing as Shishido walked him to his apartment door.

"No problem! I'll pick you up tomorrow night too! You're really good company," Shishido said cheerfully.

Otori turned a little pink.

"Ah, thank you for feeling that way about me. Most people say I'm too quiet and shy," he murmured looking down at the ground.

Shishido grinned and grabbed Otori's hand.

"Hey, tomorrow how about you hang out with me? I don't work until dark it'd be a good time for us to get to know even more about eachother! Plus I want to introduce you to some people!" he suggested.

Otori looked shocked.

"You're going to get sick of hanging around me Shishido-san," he said.

"I told you that you were good company and I meant that," he said.

"Alright then, I'll meet you here at eleven…or would you prefer it later?" he asked.

"Sooner the better! Eleven sounds great! I'll see you then! Night!" called out Shishido quickly making his way down the apartment stairs down to his motorbike. Otori watched him from the porch below. Shishido looked up from the ground and waved. He got onto his bike and left and Otori made his way back into his apartment looking forward to tomorrow.

--

Jiroh grinned and poked Gakuto who seemed to be very sleepy this morning.

"Mukahi-kun," he breathed into his friend's ear snickering ever so slightly.

"Hn?"

"Wake up so I can play with you more," breathed out Jiroh trying to make his voice sound deeper.

"Yu…ushi?"

Jiroh's mind innerly cackled. This was precious, honestly.

"Who do you think it is…Mukahi-kun…wake up so we can play," he said.

Gakuto smiled slightly and wrapped his legs around Jiroh's waist holding him tightly…

"Kiss me Yuushi…," he murmured.

Jiroh grinned and moved his lips close to Gakuto's own and then his friend's eyes opened and went wide. Gakuto smacked Jiroh so hard that the sunset haired boy fell off the bed and into the floor.

"Sonva bitch! Don't you dare do that ever again Jiroh! Back off!" he screamed scrambling over to where the headboard was.

Jiroh laughed.

"You liked it though and how could I resist such a tempting demand?" he asked.

Gakuto darkly glared at his friend and smiled wryly.

"What if I did the same to you? What if I pretended I was Atobe and you were half in your sleep?" he snapped.

"Unlike you Gakuto I can keep my emotions intact unlike you who has to relieve it by playing around in the bathroom," replied Jiroh.

Gakuto's eyes went wide like a deer being caught by a car in the middle of the night.

"You…You know about that?" he breathed out.

"I'm a light sleeper. I could hear you get up from the bed and could hear you moaning. You're not very quiet when you do such things to yourself," Jiroh pointed out.

"It didn't get very far. I used cold water," snapped Gakuto crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you want him to touch you? You refuse to come until then?" asked Jiroh raising an eyebrow.

"If I can help it…yes," murmured Gakuto his arms that were cross came to wrap around himself in a self hug.

Jiroh sighed.

"You really have fallen in love haven't you?" he asked.

Gakuto nodded looking guilty.

"I can't tell him though; I don't know anything about him or his tastes…"

Jiroh smiled softly.

"It's the reason I'm not that way about Atobe. I let him come to me because there's no way I can get to him. You should do the same Gakuto because in truth you're nobody compared to him and are nothing of importance until he comes to you," he explained.

Gakuto looked even more guilty and hurt and nodded.

"I'm not meaning to hurt you. I'm just telling the truth because I don't want you to get even more hurt than this Gakuto. You're my best friend and I'll always be there for you and will protect you if I have the power to. I hope you'd do the same for me," said Jiroh sitting up from off the floor.

"Course I would help you. We're all we got; we did this together and we're ending this together," said Gakuto.

Jiroh grinned and gave a peace sign.

"Glad you still think that way buddy!" he exclaimed.

--

Shishido pulled up into the parking lot of the apartment complex pulling off his helmet freeing his dark brown locks from the helmet. Otori came down looking as happy as ever. It was odd actually. Shishido had never seen the boy during the day time. He looked less exhausted and his skin was a lot paler and his silver hair shined a lot more in the sun. His clothes as always looked nice. Otori always seemed to make an effort to look nice. A light blue t-shirt hung loosely on him and jeans hung down at his waist…everything was actually quite loose fitting from what Shishido could see. Otori was tall and a little bit lanky. Maybe it was because he didn't eat much…

Shishido smiled and greeted him warmly.

"You never fail to put effort in the way you dress," he teased.

Otori blushed.

"D-Does it look okay? Do you want me to change, Shishido-san?" he asked.

"You look wonderful. Come on, I'll take you out for lunch and then we'll go meet my friends at their shop," he said handing the silver haired male his spare helmet.

"Thank you," said Otori getting onto the back of the bike, his arms snaking around Shishido's waist. Shishido himself couldn't help but have his heart leap as the boy's small hands touched him there. It wasn't exactly intimidate, it was so he wouldn't fall off the bike, but still Shishido had and urge to cover one of those small hands on his waist with his own.

They went down to the outside of town to the Cracker Barrel where they went to eat lunch.

"I've never been here before," said Otori.

"They serve southern food here, it's really good. In a way I wish they had one down in California," explained Shishido.

Since the author has been writing too much about her characters eating food, after they ate they headed back down the highway into Gatlinburg where it was a little more crowded than it was earlier.

The parked down to where they were deeper in town. Shishido chained his bike up to a light post and made his way into a shady little alley where a shop stood. Shishido made his way into the store gesturing Otori to follow.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" called out a small red-headed male with catlike eyes and a pout on his face.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone, stop being grumpy Gakuto," snapped Shishido.

Another man popped out with orange hair and bright eyes.

"Shishido!" he exclaimed glomping onto Shishido happily.

"J-Jiroh, nice to see you too," Shishido said stumbling a bit as the boy wrapped his legs around him forcing him to carry him. Otori looked a little shocked and blinked. What strange people…

"I'd like to introduce you to Jiroh and Gakuto," said Shishido.

"Nice to meet you..," said Gakuto jumping across the counter.

"They sell Japanese and Korean imported goods here; they're from Japan as well," explained Shishido as Jiroh got off his back.

"Ore-wa Otori, Choutarou-desu," Otori introduced himself quietly.

"Gakuto," said Gakuto shortly.

"And I'm Jiroh! Nice to meet you Otori!" Jiroh exclaimed happily.

"Which part are you from?" asked Gakuto.

"H-Hokkaido. And you?"

"Both of us lived in Tokyo but met in Chiba when I moved from there," replied Gakuto.

Jiroh nodded.

"Kanto," murmured Otori.

"I have no clue about the districts," said Shishido.

"There's five basically. Tohoku is part of Northern Honshu, Kanto is the six prefectures in Tokyo, Chubu is the nine prefectures in the middle of Honshu, Kinki is seven prefectures around Kyoto and Osaka, and Chugoku which is the west wide of the middle of Honshu. Kansai is basically as well Osaka and Kobe area," explained Otori.

"Psh, at least somebody knows what they're talking about. Shishido tries to explain them to us all the time and we end up correcting him," muttered Gakuto dully.

"I've only been there once and it was in Tokyo and most of the time I was in Shibuya and Shinagawa. How the hell am I supposed to know?" snapped Shishido.

"Figures. He spends all his time in Shibuya and doesn't even take notice to the other nice things around the city… Honestly he didn't even bother heading to Shinjuku-ku or Yotsuya or even Ueno," said Jiroh shrugging.

Shishido rolled his eyes in almost a girlish manner making Otori laugh.

"I've never been to Tokyo but people say there's good and bad parts to it," he said.

Gakuto nodded.

"You wouldn't be able to handle it if you're from Hokkaido. Stick to Yamagata and the calmer places," he said.

"Well this place isn't exactly calm either and Otori's coping," Shishido defended.

"Yeah but it's not New York or Las Vegas is it now?" asked Gakuto.

"I don't even wanna argue with you," said Shishido sighing. He looked around the shop and Otori obediently followed him like a puppy on a leash.

"You can look around too," said Shishido.

Otori turned pink in the face for being so stupid to follow him. He looked around at the books the shop had and was surprised at how updated they were. They even had Oshitari Yuushi's latest novel on their shelves.

Shishido grabbed up a magazine and paid for it and Otori made note to shop here when he had the money with him.

"Stop by again sometime you two!" called out Jiroh.

"We will. Oh and by the way Gakuto; that jacket is too big for you." Shishido replied with a smirk.

Gakuto flushed and yelled him out the door. What was up with him? Otori grinned.

"You have some interesting friends," he said.

"I know, they can be annoying sometimes but they have your back at the worst of times. Those two are almost like brothers to me," said Shishido as they got back on the bike.

"Especially Gakuto from what it seems. You guys bicker like brothers," said Otori.

Shishido pouted.

"Gakuto is horrible! He whines and complains too much and because he's shrinking everyday. His clothes are even proving it now!" he said as they rode off.

_(A/N: OMG! I'm sooo sorry about obsessing over food. XD The whole point about my three or four trips to Gatlinburg when I went was if we didn't go see anything that we would eat! Eating was assured. I miss easting there too… TT I wanna go back and pig out at the Krystal Burger, Pals, Cracker Barrel….um…a lot of places I'd pig out at. They have an amazing little candy store. There's two actually and they have this Raspberry candy that is to DIE over. Main point is that you are always going to be promised to food in Gatlinburg. Best part. It's why I mention food so much. I hope my Japan terms were right too. I think they are. oo -will know exactly by this year since she's taking Japanese- See you guys next chapter!)_


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Eleven_**

It figured! It sooooo figured that Jiroh was sick and couldn't work today! Gakuto muttered curses as he tried to restock some things they were out of alone. It was taking him 35 minutes instead of 15 to get everything cleaned up and customers were arriving.

"I'll be right there!" called out Gakuto as he finished up stocking the backroom. He went over to the counter and rang stuff up for his group of customers and went back to work. He was on a ladder restocking the higher shelves when another customer came in.

"Hello! I'll be right with you!" he called out not even glancing back.

"Where's Jiroh?" a familiar voice asked.

"He's sick in bed," replied Gakuto and then gasped slipping off the ladder and onto the ground in shock at who was here.

"Oshitari…," he breathed out.

The dark haired man chuckled and helped the boy up.

"So it's just you working today? It's quite busy out today, are you sure you can handle working alone?" he asked.

Gakuto pouted.

"I'll have to. I don't have a choice now do I?" he replied.

Oshitari pondered for a moment.

"I'll be willing to help you if you let me," he offered.

"Yeah and be caught by reporters and make a scene. I don't think so," said Gakuto.

"There's ways to change the appearance you know?" protested Oshitari.

"Psh, not majorly," snapped Gakuto going back to work. Oshitari grabbed his hand making him whirl around. He took off his fake glasses leaving his face bare. Oshitari ruffled his own hair a little and stole Gakuto's dark red cap he had on, placing it on his head.

"There," he said.

Gakuto blushed. Oshitari looked…really nice without those gold rimmed glasses hiding those beautiful dark features of his eyes. The cap he was wearing though looked ridiculous with dress pants, a button up shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, and a black jacket.

"I'll get you a different hat," Gakuto snickered grabbing his back off of Oshitari's head and onto his own. Jiroh had one of those hats that would look actually perfect with Oshitari's outfit. He ran upstairs to the closet got the hat and went back downstairs where Oshitari waited. Gakuto placed it on his head and laughed.

"Now you look more like Bi; just dressed more formally," said Gakuto between laughs.

Oshitari smiled wryly.

"You're comparing me to a Korean pop singer? Which music video or premiere did you see this at?" he asked.

"The music video 'It's Raining' silly!" Gakuto exclaimed.

Oshitari smirked.

"Wouldn't I have to be in leather and drenched in water for such an appearance?" he asked.

Gakuto blushed. Now that would be hot…but enough of that! There was work to be done.

"Less talk more work!" said Gakuto getting back on the ladder.

"Stock he bottom shelves while you stock the top right?" asked Oshitari.

"Yeah; when you finish just tell me and I'll get you something to do!" said Gakuto.

Oshitari nodded and began to work.

For someone who was rich and had no need to be working such a low paying job, and probably never had to work before, he was doing well and worked fast. He was done even before Gakuto was.

"Mukahi-kun, I'm finished," Oshitari quietly said.

"You don't have to call me Mukahi-kun; I can be called Gakuto if you prefer it. Mukahi-kun sounds like you're treating me like a little kid," said Gakuto jumping off the ladder and placing it in the corner of the small room.

"Gakuto it is then," said Oshitari.

"In the back room there are a couple things that need to be recorded. There's a new stock that just came in that won't be placed up until next week but all of it needs to be recorded down on those forms over there. I'm going to restock the backroom food supply up and if you need help just come and get me, I'll be in the backroom with you or I'll be out front here," explained Gakuto.

Gakuto made his way over to the counter and pulled out the clipboard that Gakuto had jotted down information on it when Oshitari first met him. He handed it over to the writer and they both went into the backroom to record and stock. Oshitari jotted down on the forms the ID numbers and such on the forms.

"When you're done place those shipment s in that corner over there," added Gakuto.

Oshitari nodded while he was writing.

"What's Jiroh sick with?" he asked trying to come up with a conversation.

"Just the flu. Sore throat mostly; he probably could've worked but he probably felt pretty miserable. He said something about having a headache too. I'll have to go out and get medicine later; for now the best thing I can do until I get free from work is for him to get some rest," answered Gakuto.

"I see. I hope he gets well soon," said Oshitari.

"Me too. It's getting close to Christmas time and it'll be crazy soon and there's no way I can work here alone during that time of year. It'd be impossible," Gakuto explained.

Christmas was coming up in a couple weeks wasn't it? Today was the sixth of December. And like Jiroh said it was warm a couple days ago but it ended up getting a lot colder a couple days later. Much colder. It was probably why Jiroh was sick; weather change did that to people after all.

Gakuto went back into the front room as another group of customers arrived leaving Oshitari alone in the backroom. He grinned and pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a phone number.

"Hey…. You might flip if I tell you this but Jiroh's sick in bed…. Yeah? I can't come over to help you, I'm here helping Gakuto run the shop, he's been working alone and hasn't had time to even get medicine for Jiroh. ….Pfft, I wish I could see you try doing that… Okay, I'll see you later then. Don't stress out too much. Ja."

Oshitari pocketed his phone and continued to work and a quickly finished. Gakuto returned just minutes later when he was moving boxes into the corner.

"You already finished writing down everything? Even the ID numbers and what's in them?" asked Gakuto surprised.

"Look for yourself," answered Oshitari with a proud smirk on his face.

Gakuto looked through the papers on the clipboard.

"Damn… For a rich guy who's never worked a job before you're really fast," he complimented.

"Writing s my job," pointed out Oshitari.

Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"I know but that's probably enjoyable for you. This is my job and it's enjoyable but I'll tell you right now; it doesn't pay much," he said.

Oshitari chuckled.

"I guess you don't mind as long as you're happy with what you're doing. Writing isn't easy either by the way. I have deadlines to finish that require all-nighters sometimes, then there are so many places I have to travel to for interviews and meeting other people. It's not a walk in the park," he said.

"At least you get to travel. I only have been to Tokyo, Chiba, and here. Each move being hell," said Gakuto.

Oshitari blinked.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"You really wanna know?" Gakuto asked.

Oshitari nodded, "I don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but if you don't mind then yes. Gakuto…I want to get to know you better. As friends."

Gakuto gave a small smile and then sighed.

"I first lived in Tokyo with my mom and dad along with my older brother and sister. And then when I moved from Chiba it was because my parents got divorced and I ended up being in custody of my dad. My brother and sister lived with my mom and my mom was broken all up about it because I was the youngest, and my dad was….well…..abusive towards me. He didn't like me but mom couldn't afford to take care of three kids and the court and the parents fought over who was keeping who until finally it was settled that my mom would have Ryoko and Kazuma because they were older and would be out of the house soon and mom would be able to support herself again. I ended up being with dad because he's the one who had a job."

"He loathed me though and tied me up all the time and threw me into the closet and left me in there for a whole day or two when his girlfriends would come over and everything else. Jiroh ended up being my only friend and his parents ended up being really strict and disowned him after highschool because he didn't want to become what they wanted him to become. Jiroh knew about my dad and told me both of us had to get away from them. So finally after a while, our friend Hiyoshi whose lives in Virginia at the moment helped us get money to go to the US….ah… Sorry I'm rambling and giving out too much."

Oshitari was shocked. The poor kid. Poor Gakuto. Poor Jiroh. Gakuto had nobody to tell this too probably and he had offered to listen; and Gakuto was finally able to get it all out.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry, that you went through all that. It wasn't fair for you. You should've been able to live with your mom and your dad should've sent money over to you and your brother and sister to help support you all. That's how it should've been. You shouldn't have had to leave Japan to get away from your father. Jiroh shouldn't have been pushed away from his family either. It's not fair for you guys. It just isn't," said Oshitari.

"But it wasn't like that and I have to live with it. I enjoy it here though. I lost a lot of things including what I really wanted to be when I became an adult because I had high chances even, but the past is the past and I can't look back on it," snapped Gakuto his voice trembling ever so slightly.

"What chances did you have?" Oshitari asked.

"The Olympics. I'm really good at gymnastics. I haven't done any for a couple years now but I could probably still do everything without a fear in the world," replied Gakuto.

Oshitari once again got that huge shock. Gakuto really didn't have it fair then. The Olympics. That was a huge chance and was taken away from him.

"How old were you when you left?"

"Sixteen. Four years ago," Gakuto answered shortly.

"That's so young…and wait…you're as old as me. I thought you were eighteen at the oldest" said Oshitari.

Gakuto turned pink the face and made a little huffing sound as if he was insulted.

"My birthday is in September. The nineteenth to be exact," he said.

Oshitari blinked.

"You're older than me!" he exclaimed.

Gakuto grinned and laughed.

"Really? Oh geeze, then I wouldn't be Mukahi-kun now would I, Osh-tari-kun?" he teased.

Oshitari himself turned a light shade of pink at the teasing.

"You can call me Yuushi since I'm able to call you Gakuto," he murmured.

"Fine then," said Gakuto finishing up his stocking. Oshitari himself had already finished placing the shipments in the one corner that Gakuto told him to place them in.

"Oi, Yuushi, you never told me why you left Japan," pointed out Gakuto.

"You really want to know?" asked Oshitari mimicking Gakuto previous question to him about asking him why he left Japan.

Gakuto shook his head yes. "It's not fair, you know about me but I know nothing about you."

"I left for a couple reasons. One to get away from reporters, I wanted to be able to write in peace. My main reason though was to let my older sister Hoku, have her chance at becoming something and my mother and father being proud of her. I guess you could say that my parents were like Jiroh's parents until they figured out that I was known world wide and made quite a sum of money. My family has price signs in their heads all the time, everything is about money… My sister Hoku wanted me to leave and so I did because I knew that she was stressed out."

Gakuto sighed.

"We're adults now; but I swear I can't understand adults! Well at least the ones some of us grew up with! They expect too much and everything you try to do is never good enough for them. You can't do _your_ best you have to _be_ the best," he said.

Oshitari nodded and agreed. Gakuto actually understood that theory and both he and Oshitari loathed it obviously. This was the first thing they probably could agree on, and Jiroh would probably agree with it too. It was sad really; that you had to leave the country you were born in because you didn't live up to your family's expectations or were just used and abused like a toy.

"I…. I really have a lot of reasons for being out here; some are way too embarrassing and personal to even explain," murmured Oshitari another blush tenting his face.

Gakuto grinned.

"You don't have to say all of it at once, sheesh. Anyway we're finished here; you can leave if you want. Everything else can be handled," he said.

Oshitari shook his head.

"I'd like to stay with you for a while Gakuto, if you don't mind that is…"

"I just have to watch over the place, ring up stuff, and show people where things are at. It'll be boring," Gakuto warned.

Oshitari made his way over to the front room where he left a case he brought with him when he first arrived here and held it up.

"That's why I brought my laptop. I can talk to you and help but when you're working and don't need me I can write for a while," he said.

Gakuto rolled his eyes, "Absolutely crazy." He muttered before walking out with Oshitari right by his side.

* * *

By the end of the day everything was cleaned up and it was about closing time. A Lamborghini stopped in front of the shop and Atobe stepped out with three bags in one hand. He looked worried and determined all at the same time when he made his way into the store.

"Where's Jiroh?" was the first thing he asked.

Gakuto blinked and Oshitari snickered behind a hand.

"Upstairs, he's sick why?" he asked.

"I know he's sick and I brought medicine and other things to make him feel better. Lead the way and show me where he is," Atobe ordered.

Gakuto looked stunned for a moment and looked at Oshitari only once before telling Atobe to follow him. He made his way back down stairs a minute later still looking shocked.

"Y-You called him up and told him!" he said.

"Did I now?"

Gakuto grinned.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. I thought since Atobe always has free time, that he'd be able to help us out," answered Oshitari placing his fake glasses back on and whipping the hat off his head.

Gakuto couldn't stop smiling. He was thrilled that they both had gotten to know each other better and Oshitari was willing to help him out. He had helped so much today and Gakuto wondered if he actually liked him back…


	12. Chapter 12

**_Twelve _**

Otori fell into bed with a smile on his face. He was in a rather good mood, but that had been happening real often. Ryou Shishido ended up becoming a friend to him and it seemed now like that he was getting work and play done at the same time. Otori just had to write articles about places he's seen or what was on his mind that could become a discussion topic. Otori remembered about his half-brother that he had to find… Shishido had offered to help but Otori was determined to find him on his own.

After all how hard could it be to find a multimillionaire…no...billionaire in this small city?

--

"Jiroh, wake up," somebody ordered Jiroh. Jiroh himself didn't want to get up. He felt awful but warm under the covers where he was cocooned into them.

"Jiroh, I came all the way here with gifts and medicine and you won't even bother to even wake up even for a moment!" huffed a drawling voice.

Jiroh slowly opened his eyes to find Atobe Keigo standing over him with a couple bags in his hand looking a little worried.

"Sorry Atobe… Jiroh's not feeling well," he murmured.

Atobe smiled softly as Jiroh's eyes opened and he spoke to reassure his rich friend that he wasn't dead.

"I know you're not feeling well. You must be hungry through….and I brought you goodies too if you take your medicine and eat," he said.

Jiroh slowly blinked and sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. He must've looked really horrible and almost felt embarrassed about it because he felt a little bit warmer than he did earlier.

"I…I bought some things and attempted to make soup, it's my first time cooking so be cooking so be nice!" warned Atobe handing Jiroh a container. Jiroh opened it and was handed a spoon to eat it with. He slowly took a bite and smiled.

"You're actually pretty good at cooking," he said.

Atobe looked relieved that his cooking passed Jiroh's taste test, even if it was just for now. It had been his first time making anything…and he had no clue how it would turn out.

"Ano...I-I wasn't sure if you liked things like this or not, if you don't-you don't have to keep it, it just reminded me of you…but here," said Atobe handing another bag to Jiroh who quickly finished off his soup to see what his next surprise was. He dug into the bag to have in both hands a fluffy white sheep plushie with black head and feet and it eyes so brown that they were orange.

"It's so cute! Thank you!" squealed out Jiroh before coughing again.

"And I think we need to give you medicine before that cough gets worse," pointed out Atobe.

Jiroh pouted, medicine tasted bad but he guessed if it meant that Atobe would spend time with him it would be worth it.

--

Gakuto entered the room seeing his friend overly happy clinging onto a stuffed sheep after Oshitari and Atobe left. Jiroh grinned widely despite being sick. He had bright eyes and looked thrilled as he looked down at the sheep.

"I'm taking Atobe gave you that," said Gakuto sitting down on the bed beside his friend.

"Mm-hm! It's so cute, my first gift from someone other than you," Jiroh pointed out.

Gakuto laughed, "I guess so. You need to name it."

"Atobe and I already did, its name is Jouchi," answered Jiroh.

"Oh so I'm taking it this is yours and Atobe's baby," teased Gakuto with a smirk.

Jiroh turned bright red and squirmed a little with the stuffed animal still in his arms.

"Gakuto! You're so mean, it's not like that at all!"

"But I bet you wish it was…" pointed out Gakuto.

Jiroh's eyes saddened a little.

"You know our bodies don't allow that… We're both men. Plus, he doesn't even like me like that," he said.

Gakuto rolled his eyes.

"How would you know? I don't think someone you just met would rush all the way down here to make sure you were okay. Not to mention he's rich and never cooked in his life and attempted to make soup for you. If that doesn't show he cares, I don't know what will!" he exclaimed.

Jiroh nodded slowly and then he grinned.

"And I heard from Atobe that Oshitari helped you with work today… How was it? Did Gakuto-kun get his first real kiss?" he slyly asked.

"No I didn't get anything out of him except help if that answers your question. By the way he works faster than you and me. He finished forms, moving stuff, and stock half of the supplies in an hour and a half," Gakuto answered.

Jiroh's jaw dropped.

"Did you check to see what his handwriting looked like!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell Jiroh? Why should I pay attention to something like that?"

"Because his handwriting could get you millions," said Jiroh.

Gakuto for the second time in a night rolled his eyes at Jiroh's stupidity. Honestly, sometimes Gakuto wondered if Jiroh was into everything for the money. Not that Gakuto wasn't desperate to live a high style life, but sometimes Gakuto wondered… Jiroh had been born in a rich family with strict rules and so doing without might've been really hard for him at the time. Psh, let's face it a rich kid never lived off of instant ramen until he ended up with his peasant best friend.

"I'm not into him because of his money. I like him because he's one attractive and two because he seems like a nice guy," snapped Gakuto.

"So him being attractive is before him being a nice guy?" muttered Jiroh.

Gakuto whirled around his face red.

"There was no particular order in which I was describing him as for my reasons!"

"But you said one and for two," pointed out Jiroh with a snicker.

"Jiroh just shut the hell up! I'm taking a shower before I strangle you!" screamed Gakuto stomping out of the room and into the bathroom shutting the door with a loud slam.

"Yeah go relieve yourself Gakuto-kun!" called out Jiroh laying back down on the bed.

A second later Jiroh found himself being hit with a bar of soap and the bathroom door being slammed shut again.

_(A/N: -chuckle- Dont kill me for something I did. This is an AU fic; and in the AU world anything can happen! Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!)_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Thirteen _**

Oshitari decided to once again continue what he was writing. He couldn't believe he was roaming from a traditional romance to something so different from what he usually wrote. This was a whole different world from the heterosexual relationships in romance stories. This was a world in which he had never experienced. Then he noted to himself he had never experienced any romantic world but the ones in his stories. He couldn't believe he was actually doing something like this though. It seemed so forbidden and yet again in many ways the purest form of love. Oshitari felt almost guilty because it was because he wanted to have someone he couldn't have. Someone that he had just became friends with and barely even knew.

Finally the writer stopped for the afternoon and lay down on his bed and stretched. He felt tired and yet there was too much on his mind to actually go to sleep. He remembered what Atobe had said to him just a couple days ago when he had helped Gakuto work.

"If he doesn't make the first move then you should. If you don't then it will get nowhere."

Oshitari mentally screamed inside his head. He knew he had to do it and yet he was so shy.

"What would one of my characters do?" he said to himself and then an idea popped up into his head.

--

Otori entered the small restaurant already noticing eyes were on him. He smiled softly and sat with Shishido.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Long time no see. I haven't seen you in a couple of days. Are you okay? I was getting worried," said Shishido.

Otori fiddled with the silver cross on his neck awkwardly.

"I'm okay… You shouldn't worry about me Shishido-san. I just heave a deadline and I'm trying to look for my brother at the same time," he replied.

Shishido sighed wearily.

"You've been here for a year and haven't been able to find him?" he asked.

"Well, it's not the fact of not finding him. I found him, sort of. He just refuses to believe it and refused to even see me. But he's all that I have since my mother died and my actual dad is his," explained Otori.

That was most definitely true. His brother refused to see him no matter how many times he insisted.

"If you'd tell me who it was maybe I could some how help so maybe you could have less stress on you," suggested Shishido hopefully.

Otori looked back down at the table and then back at Shishido.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you… It's a really…fucked up situation as I think somebody would describe it," he warned wincing at the curse word he used to explain the whole deal he was doing through.

"I'll believe it. Promise. I trust you for one, and for two my situation with my family is probably more screwed up than yours so go ahead and tell me," said Shishido.

"Can we go somewhere that's less crowded?" asked Otori.

"Sure, c'mon we'll go to my apartment complex," said Shishido grabbing Otori's hand and leading him outside where chilly air enveloped them.

--

"I know it's not much," said Shishido as they walked into the small one room apartment complex that had a bit of a kitchen in the bedroom and a bathroom. It wasn't extravagant as Otori's apartment up in the mountains that was for sure but it was still nice and homey in Otori's opinion.

"And excuse my mess. I never have much time to clean up," Shishido added throwing a notebook in the corner of the room that blocked the bed along with a couple of books.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice, I like it," said Otori.

"I'm glad and yet surprised you do," murmured Shishido who cleaned up a little bit more before laying down on the bed and patting a spot beside him gesturing Otori to join him.

Otori blushed. Shishido wanted him to….to lay down with him? Otori shyly sat down beside him until Shishido pulled his down to lay down and looked at him his eyes looking glazed over.

"Please tell me Choutarou," begged Shishido using Otori's first name to show that he was sincere.

Otori blinked looking surprised and then sighed.

"My brother is Keigo Atobe. He's my half-brother because his father had an affair with my mother after Atobe was born. I know it sounds weird…but it's the truth," he said.

Shishido's eyes went glazed over to wide. Otori wasn't joking… Atobe was his brother and…Atobe refused to believe it because of his mother's death and how close he was with her.

"Oh Otori…..I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that you and he have had to go through this," he whispered hugging the silver haired boy tight. He heard a sob come from Otori and his heart cracked and broke at hearing it.

"Shishido….it hurts so much. T-That…he doesn't want me as a brother and yet….h-he's all I've got. I'm all alone Shishido. Nobody wants me. Nobody loves me," cried out Otori.

Shishido almost forgot to breathe at that. Nobody… Otori couldn't see could he? He was a blind as Shishido was just a couple weeks ago. No, Otori was so wrong about that. He pulled Otori away from his so find chocolate brown eyes staring back him, looking watery, hurt, and confused.

"Choutarou, you're so wrong," he whispered and before he could stop anything else from happening. Before he could mask his emotions from Otori and stop them from taking over him he kissed him. He held Otori close to him and kissed him softly. He pulled away and continued, "You're so wrong. I love you Choutarou, I want you and I want you to be with me."

Otori looked shocked and a blush tented his tear streaked face and Otori then kissed him back.

---

Oshitari looked at envelope nervously and entered the shop finding Jiroh at the front. Wonderful, Gakuto was out of sight.

"Jiroh I need you help," he hissed.

"Hm? Ne what is it Oshitari?" he asked.

"Outside now," he said.

Jiroh followed him outside to the front of the store and they walked a little ways up the street.

"I really need your help with something Jiroh…," said Oshitari.

"What do you need me to help you with?" asked Jiroh cocking his head to the side.

"You can't tell Gakuto this is from me and you need to give it to him," ordered Oshitari,

Jiroh blinked.

"Fill me on the details," he said.

Oshitari inwardly groaned and blushed madly at having to hell this to someone he liked best friend.

"I don't know how to tell him or anything and it's too soon for me to tell him so… Just give this to him and don't let him know it's from me," he said lowly.

"Ne, does Oshitari-san have a crush on Gakuto-kun?" asked Jiroh innocently.

Oshitari blushed an even deeper red and looking down at the ground.

"Sugoi! So this is like a love letter from a secret admirer?" asked Jiroh.

Oshitari nodded too embarrassed to speak.

"Alrighty! I'll help you out because I know that Gakuto needs someone to make him feel good! Plus this is so sweet! If you can't explain your love for someone in words do it in the writing! You really are a romance novelist!" said Jiroh with a grin.

Oshitari bowed.

"Thank you so much Jiroh! I'm eternally grateful!" he said.

Jiroh giggled.

"How long with these love letters continue?" he asked.

"Until I can fess up. You won't have pass much. Can he text on his cell phone?" asked Oshitari hopefully.

"Mm-hm! He has e-mail too but if you want to send him notes every now and then and goodies then I'll be sue to give 'em to him," answered Jiroh.

"Alright, can you by any chance store his number, email as well as yours onto my phone?"

Oshitari handed over his cell phone to Jiroh who found the menu and dials in both Gakuto's and Jiroh's information and added Oshitari phone number onto his own.

"Once again thank you," said Oshitari with a smile.

"No problem," called out Jiroh as he walked back out the street and disappeared into the dark alleyway.

--

"Oi, Gakuto I found something in the mailbox and it's addressed to you!" called out Jiroh from the front room. Gakuto made his way in there and Jiroh handed him an envelope. It was an elegant looking envelope with dark red words beautifully written on the front with his name. He carefully opened it. Once again there was cream colored paper with crimson ink scrawled out in beautiful penmanship.

_'Gakuto, _

_I hope you find it in your heart to actually even open the envelope and read this. I feel so unworthy right now writing this to you in fear of rejection. I must admit to you and myself that I've fallen in love you deeply and have been keeping an eye on you ever now and then just to admire you and watch you work. You've awakened my darkest desires in me and I can only hope you feel the same. You've really have changed me and have shown me a world that I've never have dared to plunge into. _

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer _

Gakuto blushed madly.

"Jiroh this isn't a prank is it!" he howled.

"What is it? I don't even know what it is," answered Jiroh looking confused trying to look over his shoulder. Jiroh had actually already could read it all over his shoulder because he was taller but was trying to act as though he had no idea what was going on. He also had this huge urge to laugh at the romance novelist. He was so detailed with his love letter on confessing his 'deepest darkest desires" but you could tell he had an awkward time saying words like that. Who knew that a romanticist could be awkward at something they were good at? Love.

(A/N: -grin-)


	14. Chapter 14

**_Fourteen _**

****

Otori woke up finding himself squirming as he opened his eyes to reveal unfamiliar surroundings. It was dark out but Otori could still make out the outlines of certain objects in the room well enough to turn on a bedside lamp. Then he remembered where he was at and blushed at the events that occurred. He was at Shishido's apartment, in his bed…and Shishido was gone.

He found a note on the other side of the small bed.

'I didn't want to wake you but I've headed off to work. Relax and feel free to use anything of mine. Please don't leave my place yet until I return. Snack on some goodies in the cabinet until then and I'll bring back some food. –Shishido'

Otori sighed and sunk down into the bed again wrapping the covers around himself. He couldn't believe it. He told him about his brother but it ended up being more than just that little bit that shocked him. Shishido loved him. Otori blushed again. Why would someone as beautiful and outgoing as Shishido wanted to be with some as quite and shy as Otori?

He didn't understand why but Otori felt joy in knowing someone wanted him and loved him.

--

The doors burst opened as the beautiful looking male entered the rather large ballroom looking furious. He still had on his street clothes but they looked ruffled as if he had slept in them and his hair was halfway up where once he had a pony tail in back was now just to where the fronts were pulled back messily. Despite Shishido Ryou's disheveled-ness he looked dangerous as he glared at Atobe.

"My, we're quite…messy this evening," said Atobe.

"Enough with my appearance you need to worry about you and Otori!" hissed Shishido.

"Now why would I have to worry about myself when everything has already been taken care of for me?" asked Atobe.

Shishido looked even angrier.

"Then worry about him!" he screamed.

"About who?"

"Otori Choutarou you twisted fuck!"

"And who might this Otori Choutarou be?" asked Atobe leaning back into his arm chair.

"Your brother! And if you don't settle things I'll settle your life on end," answered Shishido.

Atobe blinked.

"That person? Now how do you know it's true Ryou? Has he had any proof, had he had anything to show you to prove that he's my brother?" he asked.

"Enough with your damn questions in that tone! Yes, I've heard enough to believe it. He has copies of birth certificates and he's been here in the US for a year trying to see you. He came all the way from Hokkaido and yet you're pushing him away without giving him a chance!" exclaimed Shishido who started to pace around the room frantically throw his arms up in frustration. He often did this when he was mad and sometimes when he was really mad he'd jumble up Japanese with English. That part actually was quite an amusing thing to witness in Atobe's opinion.

"I'm guessing you're friends with him," said Atobe dully.

Shishido's eyes glittered.

"More than friends," he corrected.

Atobe shot up out his chair and looked at Shishido awestruck.

"W-what?"

"Otori and I are lovers," answered Shishido.

"So this is why you're doing this!" exclaimed Atobe.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock, and you better settle his with Otori or I'll never forgive you. You should realize right now that he has nobody. His mom died last year and told him the truth about him before she died. That's why he left to come here. You're the only living relative he has," said Shishido.

Atobe sighed.

"Bring him here tomorrow then. I'll be expecting him and you. We'll have discussion over tea. Now if you don't mind I have some business to take care of," he said.

"Did your father ever tell you about him?" asked Shishido as he walked to the door.

"Yes, that's why I refused to see that boy. I guess I have no choice now," called out Atobe walking up the spiral stairs leading to the second floor on his mansion.

--

Gakuto's phone beeped informing him that he had a text message during dinner. Jiroh coughed a little and continued to eat with a smile on his face. Gakuto flipped open his phone and glanced at Jiroh.

"You're okay?" he asked.

"Yeah just peachy," Jiroh replied with thumbs up.

Gakuto went back to his phone and gasped.

"What the hell? This person has my cell phone number too! And he's blocking his!" he exclaimed.

Jiroh burst out laughing, "What your secret admirer?"

"Yes!"

Gakuto looked back at the message again.

'I'm taking it that you got my message?'

Gakuto hit the reply button on his phone and texted back.

'Yes I did. Who exactly are you?'-G

Gakuto waited for the reply to come and within minutes it did.

'I wouldn't be a Secret Admirer now if I told you… I'm glad you actually realize that it's me. –SA'

Gakuto rolled his eyes and almost groaned in frustration. He guessed that was the point of not giving a name but Gakuto still wanted to know who was so infatuated with him or to know whether this was some stupid joke done by someone…

'How did you get my number?'-G

The text came back just as quickly.

'I looked it up… I looked everywhere to find the information I needed to get a hold of you so we'd be able to talk.-SA'

Gakuto paled. Did he have a stalker? The idea of that actually sounded scary. He texted back again.

'If you really like me so much why don't you see me in person or tell me who you are?'-G

Jiroh chuckled placing the dishes in their sink in the dull backroom.

"Quite determined now aren't you? I thought you had feelings for Oshitari-sama?" he teased.

Gakuto turned pink, "I'm hoping it's him."

Jiroh looked shocked and then grinned.

"Oh really now? What if it isn't? What if you're leading on someone who isn't him?" he asked.

"Then I'll apologize and say I was hoping that it was someone else and that I have feelings for a different someone and that I'm flattered that they feel that way for me but it won't work out," answered Gakuto.

Jiroh smiled softly at Gakuto.

"You're just planning this all since you got that letter hm?" he asked.

"Sort of. I don't know how to really plunge into this sort of thing but I'm just inwardly hoping that-"another beep interrupted Gakuto from what he was saying.

'I guess you could say Gakuto that I'm quite shy and I'm so scared of admitting my feelings to you in person. I promise you'll eventually get to see me in person and know that I have feelings for you. You've already have seen me quite a couple times actually if that gives you any comfort. Please just be patient with me.-SA'

Gakuto was comforted that he had seen the person before; he once again could secretly hope it was who he wanted it to be but he knew that his hopes would probably be shot down in flames. Gakuto continued to text until his secret admirer said he needed to go to bed and that it was late and that Gakuto would have to wake up early in the morning if he was going to work. Gakuto went to sleep as soon as he texted a goodnight to the other line once again having high hopes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Otori jumped when he heard the door open around eleven o'clock a night, he was relieved to figure out that it was only Shishido who gave him a happy glance and set down a bag of food on his small kitchen table that was only meant for two.

"I see you're up," he said.

"Yes, I'm sorry for intruding," said Otori.

"You're not at all, I actually have good news for you," said Shishido.

"What is it?" Otori asked.

There was a short silence and Shishido grinned at him with eyes ablaze as if the best thing in the world was about to happen.

"I talked to Atobe, and both you and I are going over to his place for tea tomorrow," he said.

Otori's eyes brightened. He jumped off the bed and flew into Shishido arms who gave them both a light spin as he caught Otori into an embrace before they both fell on the ground together.

"I can't believe you, you actually….did all this for me," said Otori.

"I meant what I said Otori I love you and it's not right for him not to see you. I'm friends with him so it took very little convincing," said Shishido.

Otori gently kissed Shishido on the mouth and then boldly lapped at his lips.

"Thank you so much Shishido…," be breathed out.

"We'll go over to your place tomorrow and I'll pick out some clothes for you tomorrow. It's too late for you to go home so you'll spend the night here," said Shishido.

Otori blushed.

"A-ah, Shishido I really don't want to wear my welcome out,' he stammered out.

Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Choutarou, I think we can consider us…as more than friends, ne? Boyfriends? I mean….you love me right?" he asked.

Otori blinked his dark brown eyes going wide at such terms. This was going so fast but it was so true.

"I love you, yes…we…we can consider ourselves that way if it doesn't bother you," he answered.

Shishido kissed Otori again and grinned.

"It doesn't bother me one bit. Now, I suggest we eat and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us," he said.

---

Oshitari had a grin on as he walked into the small import store. He was wondering if he could be devious. He turned the ringer and all other sounds that would emit from his cell phone off. Gakuto was at the front counter.

"Good afternoon," greeted Oshitari.

Gakuto had that flushed look that he usually had on when he entered the room in such a bishonen-y matter where he'd soft his eyes making every girl swoon when he stepped out of his car to answer press questions, give autographs, or interviews.

"Good afternoon. Long time no see," answered Gakuto who quickly composed himself. Damn was he acting stupid in front of him!

"I'm going to shop for food again, you don't mind if I look again?" asked Oshitari.

"Sure, go ahead," said Gakuto who remained at the counter and didn't follow him back there. Perfect. Jiroh was in the back room and grinned as Oshitari whipped out his cell phone and texted Gakuto while looking for food. Jiroh looked thrilled and looked over his shoulder.

"Jiroh, please…"

"Sorry," murmured Jiroh going back to work on forms.

Oshitari sent a text and heard a beep come from Gakuto's cell phone in the front room. There was a silence and then Oshitari's phone quickly flashed to tell him he had a text message.

He grinned at the reply and replied back with, 'I don't know about that. I live in the same city you do. I might be closer than you think you know? –SA'

Another beep emitted from Gakuto's cell phone and Gakuto made his way into the backroom. Oshitari didn't want Gakuto to know; but he didn't want to disappoint him by making him think that it wasn't him so he flipped his cell phone shut but still kept his cell phone in his hands and kept his arms to his side before Gakuto entered.

"Do you need any help?" he asked.

"No, unless you have green tea candy. It seems like you don't have it this time," answered Oshitari.

Gakuto who still had his phone in his hand flipped open as if to hopefully see if someone replied but nobody did. Oshitari smiled.

"Expecting someone?" he asked.

"Nobody important really. Just someone I met," said Gakuto flipping the phone shut.

"That someone must be important if you're checking to see if they called or what not," pointed out Oshitari.

Gakuto blushed.

"Ano…well… It's none of your business. That candy will be in next week's shipment. Come back then if you're craving it so much," he snapped before walking out.

Jiroh and Oshitari looked at eachother and grinned before snickering quietly.

"He's really into it," mouthed Jiroh.

"I'm thrilled," said Oshitari before walking out to pay for his stuff.

--

Otori was in awe of the large house with the amazingly large ballroom they had to pass through to get to the den. Shishido followed behind him quickly as if he was important and it left Otori feeling little. They entered the den which was just a big as probably two or three living rooms. Large living rooms too. Over in a chair sat Keigo Atobe dressed in dramatic clothes full of frill and….in such a whitish color…

"Ah. Welcome," his voice rang out as he stood up and met them in the front of the room All Otori could do was stare.

Shishido was the one to actually break the awkwardness and introduce them to eachother.

"Atobe this is Otori Choutarou, your brother," he said.

Otori bowed low, "It's nice to meet you Atobe-san."

"Enchanted. Now let's all have a seat and catch up on things ne?" suggested Atobe with a smirk.

_(A/N: ARGH! I wrote this fanfiction back in December. I didn't realize that this chapter was so SHORT; but now that I look at the ending for this chapter I realize that it's the perfect stopping point of the chapter. -snicker- Sorry for all the cliffies! I hope makes you come back for moooore though! Because this chapter is so short I think I'm going to ramble about this fic and my upcoming fic. _

_I wrote this fanfiction back in the winter time when school took so much of my time up that I had to make time to write. I love how I've set the story during Christmas time because I do think around that time I was on my winter break so I was already in a Christmas mood! _

_Oshitari and Gakuto aren't too out of character I hope as well as other characters! Hyoutei reeeally wasn't focused on a lot in the anime so I could only go with what I had and start from there. I think this is why this is my only Hyoutei fanfiction and it ends up being an AU. -snicker- I was born in TN so the story line made me really miss home. I like being a California girl though! _

_Did the Otori and Atobe brother relationship shock anyone? I hope it did! That was the whole freaking point! XD _

_OKAY! A little bit about my next fanfiction. Prepare to be surprised because my new fic called "Double-Edged" is far from what I usually write. It's not sugar coated and fluffy like this story or 'Memory' was. It's a Seigaku ficcie and I hope that my readers will like it better than they like this fic. It's an after the series fic, almost an AU if it weren't for flashbacks. I've literally tortured our wonderful PoT boys in my next fic. I hope nobody hates me for it!)_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sixteen _**

****

Gakuto closed his eyes as he turned on his MP3 player he got just recently. He was so tired and so confused all at once. He wished there weren't so many confusing whirl-winding thoughts going through his head at that moment. He didn't exactly like the real world but was forced out into it at a young age. He wasn't as bad a Jiroh but they both agreed to stay in their own worlds sometimes because the real world would always be something of a cry for help out. In the real world there was always some sort of tragedy or some sort of depressing moment happening.

For the first time in Gakuto's life he wondered if the real world could be a happy place too. In a way that's why he had fallen in love so quickly with the famous novelist Yuushi Oshitari. He knew it was a way to be in the world of reality without bad things happening. Plus, Oshitari lived in his own world too. His writing proved it. Listening to music he fell asleep with that last thought on his conscious.

--

"I knew quite well what happened but I didn't know my father and your mother bore a child into the world. It shocked me to know," said Atobe.

Otori looked down at the ground almost ashamed. He felt that way only because his birth was kept as one dirty secret. He was the impure one of this whole relationship. He felt a hand grasp his and he looked up at Shishido who didn't look at him but at Atobe who had a set stone look on his face looking hurt and emotionless in some ways. It was a hard thing to explain. His place showed nothing but his light blue grey eyes did.

"M-My mother died just last year," murmured Otori in a stuttered.

"I see. Mine has also passed away. It seems like our only living relative is the one who kept all this from us," said Atobe.

Otori blinked back tears but they came anyway as he clenched his fists into his hands probably tearing through a lay or two of skin in his palms. He was trembling and Shishido's eyes shifted to him.

"I'm so sorry Atobe-san; I shouldn't have even entered such a subject. I should've just known and left it alone," he said.

Atobe shook his head in protest and got up and hugged him from across the table.

"It's not your fault Otori, don't ever think that. I…I'm really thrilled that you came all the way from Japan to find me and was so patient with me. Especially when I've pushed you away so many times afraid of what was the truth. You're my little brother, I can't deny something like that," he whispered quietly.

Otori was shocked to find Atobe hugging him and saying such things.

"Half brother," he corrected.

"Still my brother. And I'll treat you like one."

"Thank you…"

--

Jiroh finished up cleaning for the afternoon only to have another customer come in. Atobe.

"Good evening," greeted Jiroh with a warm smile.

"Was it a bad time to come?" asked Atobe.

"No, not at all," answered Jiroh placing the broom into the backroom.

"Where's Mukahi?"

"Getting stuff to eat for us."

"I can talk to you right?" Atobe questioned hesitantly.

"Yeah sure. Is something happening?" replied Jiroh.

"I'm going to sound really crazy. I would talk to Oshitari, but it seems like he's busy at the moment," said Atobe grimly.

Jiroh laughed knowing what Oshitari was probably busy with.

"You've met Otori right? Shishido's boyfriend?" asked Atobe glancing at him.

"Yep, I've seen him. I didn't know that he was Shishido's boyfriend," answered Jiroh ushering them into backroom and closing and locking the shop knowing that Gakuto had a key. He took out a mat and started to make some tea from the stove.

"He's my brother. It ends up when I was about a couple months old that my father had an affair with another woman. I knew about that part but I didn't know that they bore a child," explained Atobe.

Jiroh sighed softly and sat down next to him.

"Isn't that a good thing though? I mean it means you have someone in your life other than your father. And yes I know about your mother; it was all over the news when the Multimillionaire Atobe family lost their mother and wife. But shouldn't it be a good thing Atobe?" he asked.

Atobe smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you. It just seems odd at the moment to realize you have a brother that you thought you never had. Otori feels really bad about it. He thinks it's his fault and that he should be blamed when it's really my father's fault," he said.

"You did tell him it wasn't didn't you?"

"Of course I did! I told him that it wasn't his fault and that I was his brother and I'd take care of him. Matter of fact he's going to live with me. Shishido is living there too since Otori and him are together. Maybe I'll get to know him better," murmured Atobe.

Jiroh sat down tea on the table.

"And since you told me what was going on with you, I'll tell what's going on with Oshitari," he said.

Atobe blinked.

"Then tell away," he said.

"He's trying to get Gakuto. Right now it's a whole secret plan thing so you can't tell anybody. Not Oshitari. Not Gakuto. Nobody because I'm not even supposed to tell. So far Oshitari has been sending Gakuto love letters and texting him, thanks to me, but Gakuto had no clue who it is. But he already inwardly knows and is secretly hoping it's Oshitari when it really is him," explained Jiroh.

Atobe laughed at this.

"Oh wow! So the loveless novelist has finally made a move!" he exclaimed.

Jiroh grinned.

"I know. It's going to be great when Oshitari finally reveals himself. Gakuto will be so happy and so will Oshitari. They'll probably be so happy that they'll go back to Japan together to live," he said.

Atobe's smile turned into a frown.

"Wouldn't that leave you alone here to work?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Jiroh looked away and gave a half smile.

"I'm sure I'll be okay. I like it here. I honestly do, and I don't want to go back to Japan when I myself have no one to go back to. I'm better off here where I think everything is at," he answered quietly.

Atobe drank the rest of his tea.

"By the way, Christmas is in another week or so. I was wondering….what do you want me to get you?" he asked with a slight blush on his face.

"Don't get anything for me. I wouldn't be able to find anything for you then, you already have everything and anything I would get would be cheap," said Jiroh.

Atobe moved closer to Jiroh.

"I want to give you something anyway and if you don't tell me, then I already have something planned and I even would be able to give it to you right now," he said.

Jiroh's eyes went wide in shock.

"If it was something simple would you give it to me now?" he asked with a grin.

"Depends on how simple it is," Atobe answered.

Jiroh licked his lips slow and then bit them almost nervously and then looked up at Atobe with determined brown eyes.

"Kiss me Keigo," he purred.

Atobe went to that shocked look again but he didn't hesitate, with his lips trembling in nervousness or anticipation Jiroh wasn't sure, but they met his. It was soft and gentle kiss from someone that Jiroh ever imagined even getting such a gift from. They broke away from eachother when they heard keys go into the front door.

"Thank you Atobe," Jiroh murmured.

Atobe looked dazed but the look snapped when he saw Jiroh's friend walk into the backroom with bags in his hands curiously looking at the two of them.

"Ah, well I better not interrupt your dinner, I'll be seeing you later I suppose," said Atobe.

Jiroh looked at him almost pleadingly, "You promise?"

Atobe smiled softly, "I promise, Akutagawa." And with that he left.

--

Oshitari liked to muse. He helped him write and it helped him sort out his feelings without actually telling them to anyone. He current muse was on how he was going to confess to his beloved. Right now everything was one huge mystery game and it was thrilling both him and hopefully Gakuto. A beep on his cell phone interrupted his thoughts. It was official. Text messaging on a cell phone becomes addicting very easily.

'I'm so tired…and confused.-G'

Oshitari chuckled and replied back, 'Tired? What have you been doing to yourself to make you feel tired? And confused as well? It's a lovely mix if I do say so myself.-SA'

Oshitari tried to imagine what Gakuto would look like tired or how he'd act like. He couldn't exactly imagine it. Probably drowsy and all…

'I just got back from shopping is why I'm tired. Confused because my best friend is acting goofy right now, someone he'd had a crush on came over for a couple minutes and he has been all daydreamy since. He won't even tell me what happened!-G'

The writer's dark eyes lit up. Jiroh and Atobe, he knew it! Something happened. His heart leapt at such good news.

'Have you even tried asking him? What did you get at the store?-SA'

A reply came soon after.

'No, not exactly. It's my friend's business, and I got food.-G'

Grin.

'Ask him what happened. He'll eventually have to tell you.-SA'

There was no reply back but Oshitari left his phone on just in case there was a reply. He slid into the covers of his bed, removed his glasses, and let his eyes drift shut murmuring a quite, 'Night Gakuto, I love you…' under his breath.

_(A/N: Sorry for delays, highschool and tennis have kept me busy! I'm almost finished with posting this story! Eek!)_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Seventeen_**

By Christmas Eve the whole place was over crowded with visitors from miles and away and stores were easily going out of stock of certain goods and decided they were doing that 'first come first served' deal since they couldn't get anymore new shipments until after New Years. Gakuto and Jiroh decided to close the shop early on Christmas Eve. Jiroh grinned giddily as Atobe had proposed a dinner date with him at his mansion.

"This sucks, I have nothing really nice to wear," whined Jiroh sorting through his clothes.

Gakuto rolled his eyes heavenward as if praying to God that his friend would get over himself and bless the kid with a damn outfit.

"You'd look nice in that," said Gakuto pulling out some dark blue jeans and rather tight shirt that had red on it. The reason Jiroh bought it was because it looked like something that would be in one of those popular Dong Ban Shin Ki music videos and Gakuto couldn't agree more.

"I'm not going out to a club Gakuto!" protested Jiroh stomping his foot in frustration.

"Fine, green sweater and those jeans," said Gakuto.

"It's not St. Patrick's day!"

Gakuto felt like slapping the living hell out of his friend. It was just a date he wasn't going to a movie premiere!

"Then just go naked then! Atobe could get a better look at you then anyway!" he snapped stomping downstairs pissed off that his friend was acting stupid.

His phone beeped again and Gakuto flipped it open. What now?

'Merry Christmas Gakuto, I have two gifts for you. One is in the mailbox and the other you'll see with your first gift.-SA'

Gakuto flipped his phone shut and made his way outside where the mailbox was out front and opened it to find a small envelope tucked in there. He reached for it and went back inside and opened it.

Inside was a simple silver-…no probably platinum tennis bracelet inside with three simple diamonds adorning it. There was also a letter, the same type of paper that was used for the first letter this secret admirer gave him.

'Gakuto,

Today is finally the day that I shall tell you who I really am. Meet me by the fountains near the hotels in at seven tonight. Wear the bracelet when you arrive beloved. I love you so much and I hope you feel the same way, Merry Christmas.'

Gakuto blushed and then looked at the time on the clock. Five o'clock, two ours until seven. He had time…but until then- he made his way out the door hoping a shop or two was still open.

--

Oshitari was nervous tonight, it was the night that he'd finally tell Mukahi Gakuto how he really felt. It would be the best Christmas present ever if Gakuto accepted such a relationship with him. He felt flushed and his stomach churned, he had described such feelings in his stories but he had never imagined having this feeling himself. He couldn't wait until tonight.

The writer had already gotten dressed up in dark blacks and reds that were suggested by Atobe who said that black and red would always be in. It figured that Atobe knew his fashion well. Oshitari wondered how Gakuto would react. Would he be thrilled? Would he be surprised? Or….would he be disgusted? He feared rejection in a way…but he was trying to feel optimistic and breathed in some calming breaths. And then his phone rang.

It was number he hadn't seen in months. His manager's number, in Japan where it'd be ten o'clock in the morning…

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah, Oshitari-san, I was hoping you'd pick up. First I'd like to wish you a Merry Christmas before giving you bad news," said his manager's voice on the other line.

Oshitari's heart jumped.

"What bad news?"

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come back to Japan immediately. A death has taken place in your family and the funeral is tomorrow evening," answered the manager.

"Akitomi-san who is it?" Oshitari asked already fearing on who it was…

There was a silence at the end of the line and finally, "Your sister committed suicide the other day ago. Hoku is dead."

Oshitari couldn't swallow, and his once nervous and happy heart was now filled with broken pieces. He couldn't speak…he fell to his knees in emotional pain. He was returning to Japan for good, but not with a happy ending it seemed.

"Alright, I'm packing right now," said Oshitari gathering what little things he had. He hung up the phone, packed his clothes and toothbrush and shoved his laptop in its case. He quickly jotted something down on a piece of paper as he found himself crying. Too many things were happening at once… He called one last number and left a voice message, "Oi, Atobe, I have to leave the US. Something came up but I need you to do me one last favor. Wait at the fountains downtown where the hotel is, tell the person waiting there to go to my apartment, give him the spare key. Most of all, tell this special someone I'm sorry. I hope to see you again my friend. Sayonara."

The handsome young novelist walked out to his car, placed his things in the back seat, and drove off promising never to look back and maybe to never to return in fear of seeing an angry or hurt Mukahi Gakuto still there.

--

Gakuto ran happily towards the fountains after Jiroh left on his date. His heart fluttered almost out of his chest in anticipation on figuring out who this person who was attracted to him was. He ran past a group of girls in such a dazed rush he said 'Sumimasen' instead of 'excuse me' not realizing that he was speaking in Japanese instead of English. His eyes went wide at he turned down the dimly lit street where hotels surrounded large stream that many people called a fountain that sometimes did stream out water. Their figures were lit by the golden light where and the water reflecting on their bodies. Oshitari wasn't there at all, Jiroh and Atobe were. Gakuto's heart sank and he strangled out a sob that he didn't even mean to let go. He knew this was a scam. A cruel trick by them because they knew… They knew about him being infatuated with the beautiful novelist who Gakuto had hoped had feelings for him.

"Gakuto-kun, please listen to me when I say that we weren't supposed to be here tonight. The person that was supposed to be here tonight told me to give this to you and say that he was sorry," said Atobe.

Gakuto slowly trudged over to his best friend and his lover who held out a card key in his hand. He took it in his hands.

"Please, take me there," Gakuto ordered softly his voice trembling on every syllable.

Atobe and Jiroh nodded to eachother and gestured over to their car parked close by. They rode up not too far away from where they had met and up to a rather lavish hotel. Gakuto didn't bother waiting for Jiroh and Atobe to get out of the car as they parked. He ran across the abandoned glowing orange parking lot and up the stairs looking for the room number imprinted on the card. He found the door and quickly sliding the card against the scanner and entered the dark apartment complex. The furniture was still there, it was probably provided by the hotel, but what he found on the floor near the door was what he reached for as he reached for the light switch.

On his knees he read the letter addressed to him.

'I would give anything in the world right now to avoid going back to Japan but something tragic has happened that has left me no choice but to return home I'm needed. I'm truly sorry that I couldn't meet you; I hope Atobe carried out my request. Please do not be upset and continue to live happy. I was only there for three months and it shouldn't matter, there weren't many memories to really say that there was a very close relationship between us even though I am hopelessly attracted to you Gakuto, and I think I'll never love another person again because they'd never be you. Please don't wait for me to come back, I'm afraid that I can't over a couple reasons that I'll leave to myself for now.

I hope you will still find happiness out there somewhere and forget about the fool that couldn't stay by your side. I will forever and love you with all my heart. You are my first and my last love.

Love,

Yuushi '

Gakuto trembled out in aching heartbreak and he felt tears run down his face.

"You idiot….you fucking idiot. What the hell make you think I loved you? What makes you think I would show up tonight! God dammit, come back to I can kill you with my bare hands for breaking me until I'm now numb!" he screamed. Jiroh and Atobe finally had caught up with Gakuto who they found on kneeling on the floor crying.

"Get up. We need to catch the next plane heading out to Tokyo," said Atobe.

Gakuto's head shot up his dark blue eyes looking glazed over and hurt all at the same time. Jiroh glanced over at Atobe.

"We'll all go. You, me, your friend, Shishido, and Otori," continued Atobe.

"I don't want to burden you, and if he left it's because he wanted to," said Gakuto.

Jiroh kneeled beside him and asked stonily, "I thought you loved him… If you really do you need to chase after him Gakuto and if you love him you won't let go no matter what the situation is! Stand up and follow your heart!"

The burgundy haired male looked down at the ground as if he was pondering deeply. He was probably was, and then he looked up with glittering eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Then let's go," he said.

_(A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been kept busy by school and my new fic. To make up for it I'm posting the rest of the story so I hope you enjoy!)_


	18. Chapter 18 and Epilogue

**Eighteen **

The funeral was a sickening sight to see. Everyone was uniformed in black, all except Oshitari who had just arrived an hour ago into Japan unformed in black and red. There were candles lit all over the house and coffin in the living room taking place of the couches that once stood there. The wooden case prevented Oshitari from taking a look at his older sister. People went up to him and gave sympathy to him, but the one who really needed sympathy was Hoku Oshitari who was dead and had departed from this world out of a suicide murderer.

"I'm sorry," said Akitomi. He walked passed the younger child of the family and kneeled by the coffin and bowed lowly. The family was the last ones to give prayer to their daughter and sister. Oshitari kneeled and bowed lowly before rising up from the bowed position as he clasped his hands together in silent prayer.

'Unlike everybody who's really negative about your situation, I'm going to be positive for you and hope that you have a better life in your afterlife than you did in this one. Maybe we'll meet again.'

With that he stood and walked out of the house his manager following behind him already discussing and interview that they had to attend this afternoon about his return to Japan.

--

Gakuto remained optimistic about the whole situation. He didn't want to return to Japan because of memories, but this was to find Oshitari. Both Jiroh and Gakuto were in awe of how Tokyo had changed. Jiroh had been there a couple times since he moved from Chiba and Gakuto hadn't been there since he moved. Otori, Shishido, and Atobe followed close behind. Up on a window television was talk show host excitedly talking in quick high-pitched Japanese about a famous novelist appearing on her show, back from a recent trip.

The group didn't need to hear anymore as they headed to the broadcast studio.

--

It was cold outside but it's where this whole show was taking place because everybody who was a fan of Yuushi Oshitari's romance novels bought tickets. The room in which the show usually took place was too small for the large amount of people. Oshitari stepped on the makeshift stage where there were applauds and fangirls screams heard from the audience.

"Welcome back to Japan Oshitari-sensei, please have a seat," said the interviewer. Yuri Satsuki.

"Thank you," was all Oshitari replied.

"Now to begin with, how was America?" Yuri asked.

"It was quite a trip, it wasn't California or New York that I had traveled to and it made my trip a lot more interesting," Oshitari answered.

"Where exactly did you go?"

"That shall remain a secret for now, a writer is supposed to keep things like this to himself ne? It helps the writer create their work of art." Said Oshitari with a chuckle.

Everybody stayed silent eagerly listening knowing this meant he had written.

"So, tell us have you been writing your next work in progress? Has this had anything to do with your trip?" Yuri questioned.

"Yes, I have fortunately been writing quite a bit since I left Japan for a while, and yes this was inspired by my trip to America. My next novel will be completely different from my other ones and plunges into a rare sort of love that most people find to be forbidden. It was an interesting topic to cover because of the US being so open about this whole deal and that's what made me start writing this next piece. I'm just silently hoping if won't turn my faithful readers off and will become a success."

A couple fans gave an applause murmuring that they were loyal and it didn't matter what the hell he did in his next book.

"I'll most definitely be reading it, I don't know about everybody else. Speaking of everybody else, this is a question everybody's been dying to ask, and maybe can be answered since your trip, but have you been having a relationship with a special somebody as of late?" Yuri prodded on.

A couple girls squeed at the question.

Oshitari gave a gentle smile as the thought and he decided to come out a little bit… And then he saw it. Beyond the crowd in back was…oh my God…

"I've never had been in love before, I know this sounds completely ridiculous coming from someone whose written romance all of his life, but I had not fallen in love once until I left and found someone very special to me who've I've not yet gotten word from if they feel the same about me as I do about them," Oshitari answered. There were more excited shouts but his eyes were neared the back of the crowd where Gakuto, Jiroh, Atobe, Shishido, and Otori stood. Gakuto was grinning though his tears and mouthed a gentle, "I love you."

Oshitari smiled and jumped down from the stage leaving everybody fighting against the guards. He knew he couldn't move over to him, but…

"Gakuto," he called out.

The small male looked shocked and blushed madly, but was given a hard shove by Jiroh to where he pushed his way up front where protesting girls yelled at him for pushing them out of the way. The security guards about stopped Gakuto as well until Oshitari grasped his hand and pulled him forward out of the massive horde of fans. Everyone was shocked as they both walked up to the stage together.

"I think I've gotten my answer from him though. I'm thrilled to announce Mukahi Gakuto as my boyfriend whose became my next inspiration, and my reason to live my days through no matter how harsh they are. I love him," said Oshitari happily as his hand grasped Gakuto's smaller one.

There were murmurs of surprise and shouts of encouragement…everything until the crowd settled down. Gakuto glanced over at Oshitari and then realized that they had admitted they loved eachother to the whole world. Or at least all of Japan, Gakuto then knew that Oshitari was the one if he was making such a bold move.

--

They walked into Oshitari's apartment in Tokyo, Gakuto in his boyfriend's arms.

"Yuushi…why did you..?"

"My older sister Hoku died, I needed go to her funeral," Oshitari explained sitting both of them down on his bed.

Gakuto gasped and hugged him tight.

"I'm so sorry, but couldn't have you came back right after? Why did you make it sound like I was never going to see you again?" he asked.

"No, I thought you would be mad at me for not showing up. Plus everybody would have heard the news about me returning for my sister's funeral and would have me pinned down here. I didn't know you would come after me," said Oshitari.

Gakuto rolled his eyes and then grabbed his boyfriend and kissed him roughly. Oshitari replied back moving his lips against Gakuto even letting his tongue part Gakuto's lips and touching his teeth and also his mouth. Gakuto moaned as he felt Yuushi's tongue touch his own.

"I love you, of course I would've went after you idiot," Gakuto murmured.

"I'm glad you did. You really are everything to me," said Oshitari as they both fell down into a laid position. Gakuto blushed madly as Oshitari was on top of him and he felt it. A hand playing with his nipples through his shirt and the other hand making its way down to his stomach.

"Yuushi…oh god…!"

"Shh, my boyfriend needs a little bit of a reward for chasing after this sad little boy… Lay still and let me make you feel good," Oshitari whispered huskily and before Gakuto had a chance to reply he was shut up by a mouth being placed over his again. He could get used to this…honestly.

Gakuto was so happy… Happier than he had been in a long while, finally this miserable life he had would have a happy ending.

**Epilogue **

'Yuushi Oshitari and Mukahi Gakuto finally give away secrets about their year lasting relationship'

Gakuto laughed out loud at the article that Otori had ended up getting stuck making. He leaned against the kitchen counter feeling two strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. Oshitari nibbled at his neck and glanced at the paper he was reading.

"It helped Otori get a promotion so it was no problem giving a way a little bit of our love life," he said. Gakuto blushed madly.

"Including the sex tips on page twenty-three?" he asked.

"I'm surprised that Otori was able to write about that part…I think Shishido and Taki helped him," mused Oshitari. Gakuto hit him on the shoulder rolling his eyes.

"I doesn't matter who helped him, you're an idiot for saying stuff about us like that. I mean I don't mind saying we're lovers to the public but you said that we actually-"Gakuto began before there was a knock at the door. As soon as he opened it an orange haired male glomped him hugging him tight.

"Gakuto-kun! "

"Jiroh, jeez! Atobe did you give him chocolate?" snapped Gakuto as he was squeezed.

"Only the best for my beloved," answered Atobe with a shrug.

Oshitari laughed at that.

"Hey you guys. How was your trip to Japan?" he asked.

"Wonderful, it's good to be back home in Gatlinburg though," said Atobe with a smile. They sat there talking about various things until it got dark. Since Oshitari had gone back to the US, things had developed fast between him Gakuto and his friends. They were family, literally. Atobe had taken care of the return trip and they all had jobs that helped pay for anything they needed. It was amazing that just a year ago that he was in this same place with shy feelings for Gakuto and now the same person was sitting on his lap happily protesting with Atobe on who was winning a tennis game on TV.

Things had been like a whole fairy tale ended, where a peasant met a prince and they had fallen in love, and had lived together happily ever after. It proved that opposite sides of the tracks connected with they were pushed hard enough to collide with one another. Oshitari had Atobe and Jiroh to thank for that push but when Oshitari thought about it, they had all pushed eachother to get where they were at.

Maybe they had eachother to depend on. Like a connecting link of chains that held up in the deepest of waters that anchored them down. The fact that something as phenomenal as Gakuto and Oshitari getting together happening on TV and had actually gotten a lot of support was a miracle. They were the most popular couple known now despite both being homosexuals. Oshitari was still stunned that all of it had worked out. He just couldn't believe it, but the person in his arms and around him proved it to him that it was real and that reality wasn't harsh when you had another half of your heart by your side.

END

_(A/N: Yay! I actually finished this! It took me forever! Probably the end of November until now to get this all done in the end of February. I'm satisfied with it and I hope you guys enjoyed this fic. Once again I placed so much time and so much of my soul into this. First AU! XD I hope it turned out okay despite the fucked up plotlines and drama added for glitter effect. This is my second time actually writing about Hyoutei unless you count a small segment in Memory, Anything for You involved more of Hyoutei, and more of Atobe and Jiroh. This focused more on Gakuto and Oshitari, and I hope I really didn't mess them up too much.-sweatdrop- Thank you for reading! Knowing people read my crap really helps me write more because then there's another reason why I should to add to my list of why I'm being a writer to give to my mom who thinks I should be doing something better with my time! Anyway, thank you once more, and look out for my next fic coming out soon!) _

_More Current A/N: Thank you guys for putting up with me and my lack of updates and all. Yes I know I suck. Thank you for the reviews and everything! -hugs you all-_


End file.
